Be Safe
by Celais
Summary: An attempt has been made to kill the family of wealthy business man Nicolai Volkov, only his daughter Carolina survives. For her own safety she enters the Witness Protection Program. From now on, she is Caroline Forbes, living with the Mikaelson family.
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING. I know I should be updating one of my other stories, and I fully intended to when I started my computer but well... this happened. It's basically a one-shot that I had to get out. I might continue it somewhere in the future when school isn't busting my ass. (I'm really fucked)  
But still, this was some practice for smut, whenever it comes in one of my stories. AND ITS MA FIRST TIME WRITING THAT AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD THAT IS. lol.**

**How I got this idea? I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA. I think there is some sort of movie about something similar to this, idk. I did no research whatsoever, just straight from my mind and I'm an idiot so don't for a second think that any of this is real.**

**And I put this in the TVD story thingies because TO doesn't exist for me. IM IN DENIAL.  
It might take place in NOLA, but anything related to Hayley and her unicorn is not something I wish to speak of.**

**ANYWAY. That was my rant, here comes the story.**

* * *

She grabbed her drink and took a sip. She held the glass in her hand and stared at it. There were people talking all around her, but she shut them out. The memories of the past few days were overwhelming the sound of everything else. Especially the one of today.

"_Are you familiar with the WPP?" She shook her head while staring at the ground and tugging at the blanket that was cuddling her body. "Witness Protection Program. _It's a program for people like you, in situations like this, it's a voluntary program and you can quit whenever you want, but we strongly advice you not to. Especially not for the first few months. We have to make sure that you're safe, and if you quit the program, we can't help you anymore. Understood?" she nodded. "_We're going to put you in a family away from here, somewhere we know you'll be safe. You will get a completely new identity. You will not, under any circumstances, tell anyone who you truly are. Only the family you live with knows about it, understood?" She nodded. "Good. Now let's get things settled, shall we?" He gestured her to follow him and she stood up from her chair and stumbled after him. The man took her inside a room and for the first time she looked up and read his name tag. Alaric Saltzman, FBI. She sat down on the only chair and he leaned on the table in front of her. He put a file on the table and cleared his throat. _

"_You'll be staying with the Mikaelson family in New Orleans. I will check up with you from time to time, if there are any problems, call me." He handed her a business card with his name and number on it. He also handed her an envelope. She didn't open it right away, she just stared at it.  
"That envelope contains your new identity. From now on, your name is Caroline Forbes, born in Mystic Falls and your parents recently died in a car accident. The Mikaelson family were friends with your family and they were kind enough to take you in. Your birthday is October 10__th__. Your age remains the same. We didn't change your name too much, it will cause less attention because everyone will assume you changed it completely and this way it's easier for you to realize when someone is talking to you. Your plane leaves in one and a half hour. In your hand luggage is this same file I have here" he pointed at the file next to him "you can read that on the plane. You will be bought new clothes and everything else that you might need will be provided so don't worry about that. There is a van outside that will drive you to the airport and one of the agents, Jenna Sommers, will escort you all the way to the Mikaelson's. He walked her outside to the van and gestured her to go on. "Good luck, kiddo." He said as he turned around and walked back into the building._

At first she thought that was bad, but the worst part had yet to begin. The whole stuff with her file was so detailed, and _complicated. _Literally everything of her life was changed. Except her age and her allergies. Apparently she was insecure, neurotic and competitive. She was captain of the cheerleading squad, honor student and in charge of all the dance committees. God knows what that contained. She googled it and apparently Mystic Falls High has useless dances what seems like every two months. She sighed. Did she really have to pretend this was her? She might be a good liar, but _this_ good? No way. She took another sip of her drink as she thought back to her arrival in New Orleans.

"_Hi, come on in." The girl in the door said. The brown-eyed and brown curly haired woman stepped aside to let her in. They arrived in New Orleans nearly thirty minutes ago and they went straight here even though she asked Jenna to get something to eat first.  
"I'd love to because I'm dying for something to eat as well, but I know the Mikaelson's and by that I mean I know Esther, the mother of the family, and she can get really pissed if something doesn't go according to plan. And the plan was to go straight to her. Sorry, but our stomachs have to wait." was the answer she got. Jenna was nice, they had talked on the plane and she actually managed to distract herself and 'Caroline'. Jenna walked inside and Caroline followed._

"_Welcome, welcome" the girl said again. "I'm Katherine, the maid."_

"_Hi Katherine, I'm Jenna Sommers and this is Caroline."_

"_Nice to meet you. Now let me introduce you to your new home. About the family. First off, Mikael, the father of the family. Be warned, he's scary when he's pissed and his children are very good at pissing him off. Esther, Mikael's wife and the mother of all, she's actually a nice woman _if_ things go down the way she wants them to. Otherwise she can truly be a witch. Don't tell her I said that. Finn, the eldest, he doesn't talk much but he's nice. He doesn't live here anymore, he moved in with his fiancée Sage so you won't see him around much. And this is Elijah," Caroline saw a spark appear in her eyes when she said the name. "He's the most honorable one of the family, he is moral, kin and honest," Caroline watched her carefully. Katherine cared for this Elijah. It was obvious. "But, if you form any kind of threat against his family you will have to face him and then he can be quite scary. But other than that he's sweet. We have Rebekah, the only daughter of the family, she can be hard on people, but once you get to know her she's ok. And then we have Kol. He's immature. That's the best way to describe him. He's cocky, he thinks he's amazing, perfect and that every girl wants him even though every girl with a semi-decent working brain doesn't But, under the womanizing façade is actually a nice guy. But don't tell him that, we wouldn't want to boost that ego. And last but not least, Niklaus. I have two words of advice for you: Stay away. Won't be that hard since he's gone at the moment on some business trip or so I've heard, but he'll be back soon. Kol takes his womanizing from Klaus and Klaus is ten times worse than Kol. He sees woman as a challenge and once he has had them, he's gone. If he wants something, he'll get it. No matter the consequences. He'll try to get into your pants. Don't let him." Caroline smiled a little. She watched Katherine as she rambled on about the Mikaelson family. She obviously knew them well. Caroline made mental notes: 'Elijah is nice, Mikael can be scary, Esther can be a witch, Kol is ok once you look past his womanizing façade, Finn isn't around much and Klaus is the devil himself.' _

She finished her drink and ordered another one. After the story of Katherine about the family, she wanted a break. She needed to process what she had heard. Apparently the family was hell and she'd have to live with them. She planned on leaving but her plans were interrupted by 'the witch' as Katherine put it.

"_You're late. But you're here. Welcome dear, I'm Esther." She ended with a slight smile, but it was obviously forced. She turned around and walked away. Caroline didn't know what to do but then Jenna followed her and she figured she had to follow as well. For a second Caroline thought she could maybe go the other way and leave anyway, but she quickly dismissed those thoughts. She would be living here, she had to make a good impression. And running off wouldn't be one. She followed Esther, and Jenna, into a huge room that Caroline assumed was the living room. Caroline had always thought _she _lived in a big house, but her house was nothing compared to this. She tried her best not to look impressed, but felt like she miserably failed. There were people in the room as well. She recognized the faces from the portrait. Each and every one of them had their eyes on Caroline and it made her feel uncomfortable._

"_These are my children, Rebekah, Kol, Finn and Elijah." Esther said as she waved her hand between the three men and the woman. "And this," Esther said as she walked towards the other man in the room "is my husband Mikael."_

"_Welcome," he said "please, tell us something about yourself." She stood in front of the six people and didn't know where to start. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. What did she have to tell? The cover story or her real story? Katherine was here and Caroline didn't know if she should tell that story or not. She glanced at Katherine and Esther caught it._

"_Don't worry dear, she knows." So Caroline started talking._

"_My name is Carolina Vitaly Volkov. I am from Russia. Before anyone asks, I don't have an accent because I have been taught English since the day I said 'mama'. My father was a wealthy man with many enemies. And last night one of those got to him. He slaughtered every person in the house and was about to kill me if agent Saltzman hadn't stopped him." She stopped talking when she realized that she hadn't even thanked Alaric for saving her life. She mentally slapped herself. She opened her mouth to continue when the girl, Rebekah started talking._

"_If all we're going to do is sit here and listen to a sad life story, then I'm leaving. I have better things to do."_

"_Rebekah" Esther scowled. _

"_No, no, it's ok. I was done talking anyway." She was glad someone interrupted, she didn't know what to tell else and she felt uncomfortable with everyone gazing at her. Especially with pity in their eyes. She didn't want their pity, she wanted a clean slate. She was here for that after all. Well that, and to make sure she wouldn't be killed. Without any other word Rebekah left the room._

"_I'm sorry, child. She isn't usually like this." Esther assured her. She wanted to smile and say it was really ok but again, she was interrupted by one of the Mikaelson children. One of them burst out in laughter and when Caroline looked up she recognized the man to be Kol, the ok guy._

"_Behave yourself, Kol." One of the other men hissed." _

"_What Elijah? We both know it isn't true." He said and turned his gaze to Caroline. "She _is_ usually like this. You actually caught her on a good day."_

"_Please, Carolina, forgive my dearest brother and sister for their behavior. You will get used to it." She smiled a little. He didn't say it wasn't true. He simply stated that she would get used to it. Looks like Katherine was right, he is honest, she thought to herself._

"_Elijah, always so serious, loosen up a little. She enjoys it, don't you darling?" She rolled her eyes on him._

"_ENOUGH!" Mikael yelled. Her eyes widened in fear and she saw Kol back up as well. Katherine was right about him too. He was one scary man. "I will not tolerate this kind of behavior." with that he stormed out of the room._

"_Temper much?" Caroline asked herself. She didn't mean to say it out loud and her eyes grew even bigger when she realized that she had, indeed, said it aloud. She looked around and saw that Finn wasn't paying attention, Elijah showed no emotion on his face and Kol's eyes widened and he tried to keep down a chuckle. She then turned to see Esther shooting daggers at her with her eyes._

"_You are a guest in this house and you will show Mikael and I respect, we will not tolerate you breaking our rules or behaving like that." she then, too, walked out the room.  
So much for a good impression._

"_Tsk tsk tsk.. Barely here ten minutes and you have already pissed off the parents." Kol said with his lips curled in a smirk._

"_Actually, _you_ pissed off Mikael." He shrugged as a response. She rolled her blue eyes and walked away. Now I _really _needed a break, she thought._

She downed the shot that had just arrived and closed her eyes to focus on the burning sensation in her throat. She enjoyed that feeling. Unlike everyone in her family, she could hold her liquor. She actually enjoyed drinking, she didn't _just_ do it to drown her sorrows.

She looked around the club, it was getting crowded and people were getting drunk. She studied everyone there carefully. Most of them were teenagers looking for some fun. Some older people at the bar drowning their sorrows all by themselves. And the occasional dick that came along trying to take advantage of a drink girl. Since she had nothing to do, she'd just go over the cover story once more. It had to look real once she told it, and it felt so unreal to her she thought she might burst out in laughter if she had to tell it.

_Caroline Forbes, born October 10__th__ 1992\. Went to Mystic Falls High. My parents died in a car accident. Their names were Elizabeth Forbes and Bill Forbes, Liz was sheriff of Mystic Falls and Bill was a business man. They died on their way back from a trip to Richmond where they had a meeting with Bill's boss. The killer was a drunk driver, it was a hit 'n run and the driver has not been found yet. The Mikaelson family has been friends with mine ever since my dad got the job in Richmond. Mikael works there as well and he and Bill grew tight over the years. They were so kind as to take me in. _Good enough.

She ordered another drink when she heard someone behind her. "Hello, love." She turned around and met gaze with one handsome man. Beautiful blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. And British for god sake.

.

.

She usually wasn't one of the one night stands, but when his lips found hers, all she wanted to do was rip his clothes of and jump him right then and there. It was probably the alcohol speaking, but she didn't care. So when he asked her if she wanted to get out of there, she didn't hesitate before nodding. They took his car, which was immensely frustrating since he had to drive. He had to be focused on the road, she couldn't distract him. She mumbled 'finally' when he parked in front of his apartment. The road seemed to take forever. They walked, or rather sprinted, inside, clinging onto each other and they went to the lift. As soon as the door shut they gave in. Their lips crashed together and his hands roamed over her body, exploring every inch of it. His tongue darted out of his mouth, licking her lips, begging for entrance. She moaned at his actions and he took the opportunity to slid his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance. He pushed her to the wall and peppered kisses down her neck to her collarbone. She grabbed the hem of his Henley and pulled it over his head. She moaned as he sucked on the sensitive spot in her neck. Her hands went to his pants and she greedily unbuckled his belt and pushed his pant down. He hoisted her up against the wall and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. The elevator stopped and he carried her inside, their lips never parting. They crashed into a few walls before they reached the bedroom. She fell on the bed and took her shirt off. He climbed on top of her and their lips met before he kissed a path down her body, his hands eagerly trailing all over her revealed body. He took her pants and underwear off and pushed her legs apart, before burying himself deep inside her.

.

.

She opened her eyes and looked at the arm wrapped around her. The memories of last night came rushing to the surface and she shivered remembering what the sex felt like. Amazing, sensational, best ever sex. She carefully removed his arm and got out of the bed. What happened shouldn't have happened, she _just_ arrived in New Orleans and had barely met the family. What on earth was she thinking to go out, get drunk and hook up with some random guy? Way to make a good impression.  
She put on her clothes and tiptoed out of the house.

She was walking outside when she realized she didn't know where she was. He had driven to his apartment, and she was anything but focused on the road. She sighed and went left. She asked a few people which direction the Mikaelson house was, and every time was she sent in a different direction. She eventually gave up on asking and just walked. At one point she recognized the road. It was the same one she took with Jenna on their way to the Mikaelson's. She let out a sigh of relief and walked further. Her legs were aching when she finally arrived at the house. She saw a car that wasn't there before and stopped dead in tracks. That meant they were already awake, and she couldn't sneak in.. not that she would know where to go, but at least she would be inside without being caught. She reluctantly went to the door and inside.

"Caroline, where have you been?" Katherine asked. She chuckled when she saw Caroline's hungover head. "Oh. Anyway," she changed subjects, "the last member of the family is here to meet you. I told him you weren't home, yet. Don't worry, I told him you were jetlagged and went for a walk. Come." She turned around and walked into the living room. Caroline considered going upstairs to change and take a shower, so she would look a little decent but everyone already knew she was back and they were waiting. She wouldn't piss everyone off even more. "Caroline, meet Klaus."  
She walked into the living room and her eyes grew wide when she locked gaze with the guy that made her scream so loud she thought she would go deaf.

"трахните меня" _(__trakhnite menya: Fuck me.)_

* * *

**That's it. If you have any tips, or comments, or critic or whatever, please review. (:**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you guys read, I should probably explain something.**  
**She did _not_ go into the WPP after the accident. She got out (which will sort of be explained later) and it took some time before she was found. Everyone assumed she died with her family. You may have been able to notice it by the fact that she was greeted by Alaric from the FBI and the WPP is a program which I believe doesn't exist in Russia, but I don't know.**  
**That may not have been clear in the previous chapter, but well, I wasn't going to continue but then I was procrastinating stuff and all these ideas were just running through my head, and some of you lovely people asked me to continue.**

**Special thanks to LauraTheAmazingStentzer, EveryonesFavoriteVampireBarbie, jessnicole and Klaroline-lovegames for reviewing!**

**Anyhow, I don't know when I'm going to upload a new chapter. My life is a mess right now, and after this I should seriously focus on my life. And if I upload any story it should be one of the others (but I'm not sure how I want to continue, I have a ton of ideas, but idk which is best)**

**I'm really busy until like the 9th of April. (It's worse than it sounds) There is a chance I might upload before that but it's not a big one. (I'll try though)**

**Anyhow, enjoy.**

* * *

_Previously_

"Caroline, meet Klaus."  
She walked into the living room and her eyes grew wide when she locked gaze with the guy that made her scream so loud she thought she would go deaf.

"трахните меня" [_trakhnite menya: Fuck me.]_

* * *

_He walked towards her and she felt her heartbeat quickening. He came dangerously close and she mentally rolled her eyes when she realized what he was going to do. He gently kissed her left cheek. She ignored the feeling that it gave her and focused on what he was saying._

_"Уже сделанный это, любовь" __[__Uzhe sdelannyy eto, lyubov': Already done that, love.] _He then kissed her right cheek. "но я с удовольствием сделал бы это снова" [_no ya s udovol'stviyem sdelal by eto snova: But I would _gladly_ do it again."]_She felt like slapping him. And for some strange reason she also felt like she was going to blush. Of course he had to speak Russian. He stepped back and she let out a breath she was holding.

"Niklaus, you already startled her," One of the brothers, Elijah she recognized, said, "what did you say to her?" She arched an eyebrow. Niklaus? What kind of name is that? She saw Klaus was about to speak when she interfered.

"He merely welcomed me, in his own way." She stated before turning to Klaus, "Thank you, Niklaus, it's a pleasure to meet you too." She faked a smile and he smirked.

"You guys better not speak Russian the whole bloody time. I won't know what's going on." Kol said.

"Perhaps we don't want you to." Klaus replied and she glared at him when she realized the hidden meaning behind it.

"I'm sorry, it's a habit. I will speak English _only_ from now on." She might have been looking at Kol while saying it, but it was mostly directed at Klaus. And herself. If she could get herself to speak English, he would have no choice than to keep his flirtations or however someone would call it, to himself. Unless they were alone, but she would avoid that as much as possible.

"Thank you, darling." He said before standing up and walking out of the room.

"Well, I for one have to go to work. It was nice seeing you again, Carolina." Elijah said and nodded at her.

"It was nice seeing you, too, Elijah." _Please don't leave me alone with Klaus. _She sighed when he left the room.

"Looks like it's just you and me." He remarked. He took a step closer to her and she backed away. "It might just be me, but I don't recall you being this _distant_ last night." He smirked. She pressed her lips together and walked towards him. "Now that's more like it." It angered her even more than he already had. She stopped a few feet away from him and slapped him. She ignored the tingling feeling on her hand and smiled. And if she wasn't satisfied with slapping him enough, the look on his face was priceless. He had not seen that coming.

"What happened last night, will never happen again and is not to be spoken of." She turned around to walk away but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist. She glared at him. He looked angry and Caroline could tell he was about to say something when his expression changed and he let her go. He looked her intently in the eyes and she couldn't get herself to look away. The way he looked at her was overwhelming, but not in a creepy way. There was a look in her eyes that intrigued her. She couldn't quite place what it was, but it prevented her from looking away. After what seemed like hours he looked away and cleared his throat. Before he could say something she darted out of the room.

.

She truly had nothing to do. She was up in her room, lying on her bed, thinking. She hadn't even unpacked yet. So in fact there was still a lot to do, but she didn't feel like it. So many things were running through her head. For example: Why the hell did she get drunk and hook up with some random guy? And second: What did she do to piss off the universe so bad that that guy is part of the family she's currently living with?

She got up and opened her bag. She intended to start unpacking, but a moment later she was sitting on the bed again, scrolling through her gallery on her phone. She had about a thousand pictures, all from last year. She took as many as she could because 'You will only regret the ones you don't take.' It was something she lived by, and it turned out to be true. If she hadn't taken pictures at random occasions, she would not have pictures to remember her parents. She did fun stuff, but never with her family. They were always too busy with work to even acknowledge her. But she treasured the moments she did spent with them by taking pictures. It annoyed her father, but she didn't care. Once he threatened to take her phone away and destroy all the pictures taken, but she knew he didn't mean it. Despite what he might look like, or behave like, he was a loving person. He cared. It was considered a foolish thing in the business he was in, he trusted too easily and that was a mistake, everyone used to say. Though Caroline disagreed with that. She considered it a strength to trust people, to show kindness to those who don't deserve it, to see the good in people. She was born with most of those qualities too, but lost them along the way. As a daughter of such an important man in Russia, she had many enemies, and never knew if her friends were truly there for her, or for what she could give them. Which is why she thought it would be best not to hang out with others. She was homeschooled and barely made any contact with people outside of her father's estate. But there were a lot of people she did trust, like the servants. When her parents weren't around, she would always play with the servant kids. Sometimes she would even help with their tasks. When her father found out he was furious.

"_You are my daughter, Carolina, behave like it. You are not to play with the servants, they are below you."_ He said. It did not stop her though, she kept playing with them whenever she could. It was one of the few things she enjoyed. But her father wouldn't have it. When he found out she disobeyed him he went mad. It was the only time she had truly been afraid of what he might do. She feared for someone's life.

She went to her mother with her concerns, but she was just like him. _"You should not have provoked him, Carolina, whatever happens is on you."_ She was so afraid. But her father never did anything to anyone, or so it seemed. He did not speak to her for a week and when she went to play with one of the servant kids they practically ran from her in fear. Which led her to believe her father had done something, but to this day she doesn't know what.

She switched photos and came across the photo of the whole family. The whole household and the Volkov's together. Everyone smiled, genuinely. They all looked happy. So did she. She still remembers that day, it was her birthday and all she wanted was a family photo. At first her father denied her the right to take one with the servants in it, but eventually gave in. _"It is your birthday after all."_ She stood in the center of the picture with all the servant kids around her. Katya, daughter of Inga and Dimitri, one of her best friends. They grew up together, were of the same age and spent almost every day together. Oleg, son of Sasha and Viktor, she secretly had a crush on him. She never told anyone because she was too embarrassed. He was two years older than she was and worked in the gardens. He had tough tasks, but he was a strong guy, muscular and devoted. And he loved what he did. She could only wish she would one day be able to do something she loved as much as he did. She knew it was not in the cards for her, she would grow up, marry into a rich family and become a mother. She would not work, there were servants for that. Everyone always assumed she was a spoilt little brat, but she truly despised the fact that others had to work their asses of and gain almost nothing while she could sit, do nothing and have everything one could desire.

She felt tears prickle in her eyes as she studied the picture. There were so many people that died that night, so many lives lost because of her and her family, so many things she left behind. She was abruptly taken away, not allowing her a minute to say how sorry she was to those who lost someone they loved, not a minute to say her goodbyes to the ones she cared about. She was taken away, joined the program and placed in New Orleans. She never thought her first time to the United States would be under these circumstances. Then again, circumstances like these aren't something anyone wishes to think of.

She shook her head thinking about the past few days. Nearly died, placed in a family in New Orleans, practically ran out of there after the meeting because it was so overwhelming, got drunk, hooked up with a stranger, snuck out in the morning, barely found her way back to the house, faced with the stranger who apparently is part of the family she lives with. How did her life turn out like this? Last week she was one of the wealthiest persons in her country, a great family, people she considered her friends.. and then it disappeared. She laid down on the bed and briefly closed her eyes.

.

**The Volkov mansion, Russia - 2005**

_She woke up to the sound of screams and reluctantly opened her eyes. She coughed when she breathed.. smoke? She sat up straight in her bed and looked around. There was indeed smoke coming from the hallway. She got out of bed and made her way to the door. She put her hand on the doorknob, turned it and opened the door. She found exactly what she was expecting. Fire. Not a lot, not too big, but there was a fire.. in her house. She spotted her father and screamed his name. He ran towards her and pushed her back in her room. It was only then that she spotted the gun in his hands._

"_Stay in your room." He commanded. He pushed her in the right direction _

"_What's going on, papa?"_

"_Hide."_

"_Papa.." She trembled, not knowing what was going on. Her father was never like this, he might have been angry at times, but now he looked almost afraid. And that was the one emotion Carolina was she he didn't have. Which meant things were bad. Really bad. _

"_Did you hear me, Carolina? Hide." He kissed her forehead and whispered I love you before he left her room. She did as she was told and hid in the secret passageway behind her walk-in closet. It lead towards the library, and from there she could make it safe outside the house. But she didn't move. Her father had told her to hide, not to get out of the house. Only god knew what was out there, and she wasn't about to find out all by herself._

_She saw the figure of a man approaching her and her eyes grew big. She turned around to run away when she heard a familiar voice say her name. She glanced back._

"_Oleg?" She ran towards him and jumped in his arms. He hugged her tightly and after a while he let go. She looked in his eyes and saw the same thing she saw in her father's eyes. Fear. _

"_Oleg, what's going on?"_

"_We have to get out of here." He took her hand and dragged her further into the passageway to the library._

"_What's going on?"_

"_Just come." _

"_Where are my parents?" When he didn't answer she stopped dead in tracks. "Where. Are. They?"_

"_I don't know." He stuttered._

"_I'm not leaving them."_

"_I admire your loyalty, Carolina, but if you do not move, I will carry you out of here. Or do you prefer to die?" She swallowed at the last word and quietly shook her head._

"_Well then, let's go._

.

**The Mikaelson's, New Orleans – Present time**

She opened her eyes when she heard knocks on the door. She looked at the time and realized she fell asleep since it was almost three and a half hours later than it had been when she entered her room. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, got out of bed and walked to the door. She opened it and found Klaus smirking at her. She tried to slam the door in his face but he prevented her from doing so.

"What do you want Klaus?" She asked, clearly irritated.

"Hello to you too, sleepyhead. Don't you look stunning." Her eyes widened. She hadn't even looked in the mirror before opening the door. His smirk grew even bigger at her reaction and it annoyed her.

"If all you're going to do is insult me, then please just go." It came out less bossy than she had intended it to. He still stood there with a smirk plastered on his face. She sighed and grabbed the door to, once again, close it. He stepped forward and put his hand on the door.

"No," His smirk fell and his expression became softer, "I came to invite you to dinner. Mikael and Esther have a business thing to take care of and my siblings and I were going out for a bite and I was hoping you'd join."

"What are you guys getting?" She decided not to argue with him, her stomach was killing her. Eating hadn't exactly been on her to do list and with everything that has happened she forgot.

"We were thinking burgers."

"Sure. Just give me a minute to make myself presentable."

"Ten minutes it is."

.

"Wait you've _never_ had burgers?" Kol asked with his eyes wide. Caroline simply shrugged as she took another bite from her, delicious, cheeseburger.

"My father thought it was trash and we always had cooks baking us things. I had no reason to complain."

"Still. Look what you've missed out on."

"You'd be surprised at the delicious dishes our cooks could make."

"I still can't believe it. How did you survive those cruel, cruel years? If these people," he said while pointing at his siblings, "would let me, I'd eat burgers for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"If it wasn't for us, you'd be round as a Skippy ball." It was the first comment Rebekah had made all evening, and a great one it was. Kol's expression made it priceless and Caroline chuckled. She unwittingly looked at Klaus, who was already looking at her. They locked gaze and Caroline was, once again, consumed in his gaze. He had this way of looking at her and it made her slightly uncomfortable but it was also interesting and infatuating. She didn't dare to look away. She kept staring at him, his expression changed again as he leaned back into his chair. He smiled. As if looking at her was giving him joy. She didn't get it, she didn't do anything funny. Maybe there was something on her face or in her hair, but if there was she didn't mind nor care. She just smiled back at him. She didn't know how long they just looked at each other, seconds, minutes maybe. It felt like the world had vanished, but she realized it hadn't when someone next to her cleared her throat.

"You gonna eat that?" Kol asked, already moving his hands to grab Caroline's burger. The nerve of that guy. She slapped his hands away.

"Of course I'm going to eat that you idiot."

"I should've just taken it when you were staring at Nik like an idiot." He said, clearly disappointed in himself for not doing that. Caroline turned to him, looked him in the eyes and brought the burger to her mouth. She took a huge bite and closed her eyes as she chewed.

"Hmmmmm." She said as she licked off her fingers. She felt Klaus staring at her but ignored him.

"I think I liked you better when you were pissing off Mikael." He folded his arms and turned away. Caroline busted out in laughter.

"Are you children done?" Elijah said when he returned to the table. He went to pay the bill but got caught up doing whatever because it took him forever.

"Elijah, don't be so grumpy. We're just having fun. Join us." Klaus invited him.

"Niklaus, there is a reason I ate my burger that fast and left this table as soon as I could."

"Ouch."

.

As much as Caroline hated to admit it, she actually had fun. She knew she was supposed to like it at her 'new family' but she hadn't thought she would. Especially not when she realized Klaus was part of that new family too. But she actually did. They left quickly after Elijah practically told everyone he was too grown-up to deal with them and wanted to go home. The ride back was a boring one, but the music on the radio made it bearable.

She walked towards her room and smiled to herself. The evening was pleasant, maybe staying here wouldn't be that hard as she though it would be. Maybe Klaus would act like a gentlemen and behave. Maybe Esther and Mikael weren't as bad as Katherine had told her. She frowned. Speaking of Katherine.. where had she been all day? Maybe the help was allowed to go wherever whenever they pleased. It was America after all, it was in almost every aspect different from Russia, being a help must also mean something else than it does in Russia.

She stopped dead in tracks when she saw Klaus standing in front of her room, leaning on the wall next to the door. She took a deep breath before casually walking over to him. He spotted her and stood up straight. It was only then she realized he wore the Henley she had thrown off of him the night before.

"Hi." She said, closing most of the distance between them and stopping a few feet away from him.

"I.. I wanted to thank you for coming tonight."

"Of course. I actually had fun."

"You make that sound as if you didn't expect to."

"I didn't."

"Why not?" She looked at him with her 'seriously?' look. "Right.." he said, a tint of awkwardness in his voice. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be." She said without thinking. He arched his eyebrows and she quickly continued, afraid to give him the wrong idea. "I-I mean.. I-It wasn't just you, I was as much at fault as you were." He nodded, still looking at the floor. "Besides," She mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't have continued, he looked like he understood her point and she went and ruined it by continuing. What was she going to say? His head shot up, his eyes locking with hers.

"Besides what?"

"I-I, uhm, I just meant," she stuttered. He moved closer and she backed away.

"What did you mean?" Her back hit the wall and he stopped, staying out of her personal space.

"It wasn't bad sex."

"It wasn't bad?" He said, acting insulted. He knew as well as she did that it was great sex, mind blowing. She felt cornered, not only literally. "It wasn't bad?" He asked again, stepping closer.

"Fine. It was great sex." That was all he needed to hear. He closed the distance between them and crashed his lips onto hers. One of his arms went around her waist and his other went to her neck. She was shocked at first, she told herself to move away, but she didn't. Instead, she threw her arms around him and pulled him even closer. He licked her bottom lip, begging her for entrance, she gave it willingly and when his tongue met hers she felt her knees go weak. She would have fallen if it hadn't been for Klaus' arm around her waist. Their tongues danced a passionate dance when he suddenly pulled back. She groaned at the loss of contact, but it changed into a moan when he sucked on her collarbone, the same sensitive spot he found last night. Her eyes shot open when she realized what she was doing. As much as she enjoyed it, because god she did, she shouldn't do this. She couldn't.

"Wait.." She panted. His head shot up and he looked at her. "We can't do this." She stated, mentally giving herself a pat on the shoulder for saying it. As much as she wanted it, she couldn't do it.

"We can." He said, before kissing her neck. It took all her strength not to give into him.

"You're right. We can, but we shouldn't. It's wrong." She said as she pushed him off of her.

"You can say to yourself whatever you want to so you can sleep at night, but this is not wrong." He said, looking deep into her eyes, making her question once again if she made the right decision. She gazed at him, not knowing what to do. She felt relieved but at the same time sad when he walked away. She let out a breath she was holding before going into her room and shutting the door.

* * *

**I don't know what happened guys. I intended to make my essay about political socialization and religion and then this just happened.**

**Please leave feedback. I love reading what you guys thought. Let me know what you thought, would like to happen, or just want a chat.  
Well, a chat would be really complicated, so if you want to chat visit my tumblr (missesklausmikaelson) and we can be friends :3**

**x**

**PS. Sorry that it wasn't really a long chapter, as sad: I'm kind of busy and I've been working until two am the past few days and I should really get my shit together, but I couldn't write my essay with all these ideas running around so I put them onto paper. They won't always be this short. I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with a new chapter. Thank you guys for being so kind and patient with me. Life has been a bitch but I'm done with most of it. And after next week I'll have three weeks off. :D  
**

**Special thanks to the reviewers:  
LoveDeb: Yes, her family died in 2005. And if you really want to know if Oleg is a good guy, you should skip the boring part and go right ahead to the story. :3**

**Mscyanide: I'll try and put a part of her history in every chapter (if it fits), eventually you guys will have the whole story from 2005 – Present.**

**LauraTheAmazingStentzer: When I read this I was already thinking about the upcoming chapters and I felt like you completely read my mind. But you'll have to be patient with me, I'm going to make everyone suffer (: Lol no. I'm planning on it but I have no idea when. And thank you for your kind words :)**

**EveryonesFavoriteVampireBarbie: You should see me right now, I'm smiling like an idiot. Thank you so much for your kind words. (':**

**Cevangelyn: Thank you for understanding and for the kind words. I'm glad you like the story :)**

**Klaroline-lovegames: Thank you sweetie (:**

**You guys are the best. ****3  
****I wrote whenever I had time, and I skipped yesterday because I only had P.E. and I can't participate in that because of reasons so I did what I had to do and wrote the last part of it, but I didn't have time to upload it until now. I thought about it to upload it tomorrow in honor of Klaroline Vision Wednesday but I realized I have zero time and I don't think you guys mind :3  
Basically, it's just a thank you all for being awesome and bear with me (and pray for me lol)**

* * *

_Previously_

"Fine. It was great sex." That was all he needed to hear. He closed the distance between them and crashed his lips onto hers. One of his arms went around her waist and his other went to her neck. She was shocked at first, she told herself to move away, but she didn't. Instead, she threw her arms around him and pulled him even closer. He licked her bottom lip, begging her for entrance, she gave it willingly and when his tongue met hers she felt her knees go weak. She would have fallen if it hadn't been for Klaus' arm around her waist. Their tongues danced a passionate dance when he suddenly pulled back. She groaned at the loss of contact, but it changed into a moan when he sucked on her collarbone, the same sensitive spot he found last night. Her eyes shot open when she realized what she was doing. As much as she enjoyed it, because god she did, she shouldn't do this. She couldn't.

"Wait.." She panted. His head shot up and he looked at her. "We can't do this." She stated, mentally giving herself a pat on the shoulder for saying it. As much as she wanted it, she couldn't do it.

"We can." He said, before kissing her neck. It took all her strength not to give into him.

"You're right. We can, but we shouldn't. It's wrong." She said as she pushed him off of her.

"You can say to yourself whatever you want to so you can sleep at night, but this is not wrong." He said, looking deep into her eyes, making her question once again if she made the right decision. She gazed at him, not knowing what to do. She felt relieved but at the same time sad when he walked away. She let out a breath she was holding before going into her room and shutting the door.

* * *

She walked through the hallways, it was almost three PM and she hadn't once been out her room. She was too afraid to run into Klaus, but she knew she had to get out eventually and she was starving. She was barely out of her room when she heard the wooden planks behind her creak, she turned around and let out a breath she was holding when she saw who it was.

"Good afternoon Caroline, how did you sleep?" Katherine asked with a polite smile. How she slept? Horrendous. At least half of the night she was awake thinking about Klaus. And if that wasn't bad enough, when she did fall asleep, she dreamt about him. Well, not really about him, rather about their night together. About the way he touched her with his hands, how he kissed her, his lips on hers; soft but demanding. She was quite disappointed when she realized it had just been a dream. Telling him to stop was the wise decision, but right now she'd rather be foolish and have him in bed.

"…Caroline?" Her head shot up and she looked at Katherine, who was looking at her with concern written all over her face. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," She lied, "I slept wonderful, thank you for asking." Katherine smiled. "By the way, where were you last night?" Her smile quickly faded. She looked from left to right, as if she was scared someone might have heard the question. Caroline was about to ask what she was doing when she met her gaze and smirked.

"Do you really want to know?" Caroline slowly nodded, unsure if she was going to regret it or not. The look on Katherine's face was one Caroline hadn't seen before. There was something confident and somewhat devilish about it. Which was not something she saw very often, let alone in the eyes of a maid. Katherine turned around and gestured for Caroline to follow. "There are some things you have to know before I can show you." Caroline gulped. Show her? "Wipe that look off your face, it's nothing illegal. I'm not a full time maid. I don't work at night or in the weekends. I'm mainly doing this because I owe a debt to this family and working here is my way of repaying it. And since they don't pay me," She glanced around, "well they're not supposed to pay me but sometimes Esther pays me for my hard work. She doesn't think it's completely fair blah blah blah but Mikael forbad her to pay me so don't tell anyone. Where was I going with this again? Oh right. Anyway, since this doesn't pay the bills I have a job in my spare time. I'm a bartender at Rousseau's. It's actually a lot of fun if you think the drunk asses, the bitches and the sluts away. I have a lot of fun with Sophie and Camille."

"Come on, I'll show you." She said, heading towards the door.

"Wait. I really need some food first."

.

.

"You eat slower than my grandmother. And that says something because I thought there was no way in hell anyone healthy and young, or anyone for that matter, could eat slower than her." Caroline chuckled. She always took the time to eat, if she had to she would be done in five minutes, but she preferred eating slowly and enjoying every bite of food. They were heading to the door when someone blocked their way.

"Where are you ladies off to?" Kol asked.

"Nowhere in particular. Just getting Caroline away from you." Katherine replied with a smile.

"Nice try, now where are you really going to?"

"I'm showing Caroline where I was last night." Katherine said.

"Why?"

"None of your damn business, Kol. Now move along." Katherine shoved Kol aside, grabbed Caroline by the arm and walked outside. Once outside Caroline bursted out in laughter. Katherine had some nerve treating one of her bosses that way.

"My car's over there." She pointed at a black Lexus IS 250, a car that Caroline had seen o so many times before. Some good times, some bad. Her driver, Sergei, had the exact same car. Caroline shivered. Only the thought of him creeped her out. She had always found him a little strange and she felt uncomfortable around him. Her whole life she felt like that, she had brought her concerns to her parents but they laughed in her face. _'He's a family friend, Carolina, he would never harm any of us and I never wish to hear of these foolish accusations again.' _Her dad used to say. But he was wrong.

* * *

**The Volkov Mansion, Russia - 2005**

"_Where are we going, Oleg?" She yelled, trying to keep up with him. He had gotten her safely out of the house, but he didn't slow down after that. He only ran faster, expecting Carolina to keep up even though his legs were twice as long as hers. Suddenly he stopped running. Just like that. She slowed down, and eventually stopped next to him. _

"_I promised him I'd get you out of here." He answered, staring at the ground. She knew exactly who he was talking about. Her father. He must have spoken to him before telling her to hide. Tears filled her eyes when she realized what it all meant. Her father had sent Oleg, one of the fittest young men, to get her out of the house, to safety. He held a gun in his hand when he pushed her into her room.. He knew who was out there, he knew the danger everyone was in.. he knew he wasn't getting out. _

_She felt a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and jumped away. It was Sergei, he was looking at her with what she first thought was sympathy, but it was pity. He knew too, and as a result he pitied her._

"_What are you doing here?" She stammered. Oleg stepped in front of her and gently stroked her arms._

"_I told you I'd get you out. This is the only way." Her eyes widened. She had to leave.. with Sergei? Oleg knew how she felt about him, she had told Katya and Oleg what she thought of him. They both agreed that he was a creep. Katya claimed she once saw him touching a little girl inappropriately. Oleg was there when she told him. He was there when Katya told her story. But he still thought this was how to get her to safety._

"_No." She exclaimed. _

"_Carolina, this is the only way. You and I can't drive a car and there aren't any people around for at least four miles. By then someone will have found you. You have to go with him." Wait what? Leaving with Sergei and Oleg is one thing, but leaving with Sergei alone? No way in hell was she going with him. She didn't trust him. She might not know him as well as Oleg did but that didn't change anything. Sure, he had spent the past six months working with him but he was a guy._

"_You're not coming with then?" He shook his head. She bit her lip, trying to gather her thoughts and prevent the tears from falling out. As much as she hated to admit it, Oleg was right. There was no way she'd make it out alive if she'd walk. She needed to use a vehicle._

"_Why not?" She needed to persuade him to come with. She didn't dare to go alone with Sergei, but with Oleg with her she'd at least feel a little safe._

"_I have to go back in there. I have to get Katya and the others out too." Katya.. She hadn't thought about her yet, she must have been cleaning the kitchen when it happened._

"_I'm coming with you." _

"_No you're not. You're leaving with Sergei. He'll bring you to your father's safe house." _

"_But what about you and Katya and the others?" Her voice cracked. She wanted to help. She'd do anything if it meant she didn't have to go with Sergei, but she also wanted to do it for Katya. Katya went through hell for her and she wanted to do the same. This could be her only chance at that._

"_We'll follow you." In the look he gave her she could see clearly that he wasn't going to change his mind. She nodded as the tears streamed down her face. He kissed her forehead and whispered._

"_Trust him." She slightly shook her head. "Fine, then trust me." He said before running back to the house. _

* * *

**The Mikaelson's, New Orleans – Present time**

"Caroline, are you sure you're ok?" Katherine's voice woke her up, figuratively speaking. She had still been awake of course, and she had succeeded in walking to the car and get in the car but she hadn't really been present. The car brought up so many memories. It's weird what just one item or object can do to you, she thought.

"Yeah, I just- I might not have slept as well as I said I did."

"That sucks. I guess. Why didn't you just say so?" Yes Caroline, why didn't you?

"I didn't want you to worry." And the award for lamest excuse ever, goes to Caroline. She really had to learn how to lie better if she wanted people to believe her fake life story.

"Ok…" Katherine said. She opened the door of the building and went inside, Caroline quickly following. "So yeah, this is where I work." Caroline looked around. It was quiet. But then again, who would ever visit a bar at barely six. Her question was answered when she saw a group of guys sitting at the bar. They were laughing loudly with empty glasses in their hands. A blonde handed them a new round, she seemed annoyed by the group.

"Hey Cami!" Katherine yelled. The blondes head shot up and she smiled, almost as if she were relieved Katherine was here.

"Hey." Katherine went behind the bar and gave Camille a quick hug and whispered something in her ear. It must've been amusing because Camille chuckled and nodded.

"Camille, this is Caroline. A … friend of the Mikaelson's." She hesitated before saying friend. Understandable of course, she was expected to lie to her friends about who Caroline was and as a person you don't want to do that.

"THEY HAVE FRIENDS?" Camille exclaimed. Caroline chuckled, it was clear she knew them.

"Not really," Caroline responded, "My parents were friends with Mikael and Esther. I'm.. _not._" She emphasized the 'not'. Besides the obvious parents thing she didn't lie, she really wasn't friends with any of them. Kol was bearable at times, but mostly annoying. Elijah was strict and didn't talk much, he was nice, but strict. Plus, he was barely ever around. Same with Finn, never around the house. Makes sense since he has an apartment with his fiancée, but it made getting to know him harder. She hadn't really talked to Rebekah since the day they met. She was always running around going somewhere. And then there was Klaus.. He had his own apartment for no apparent reason since he was always, literally _always_, at the house. It was almost like he wanted to torture her. Dick.

"Then it's nice to meet you."

"Can we get another round?" One of the guys interrupted.

"No, but you can get your ugly asses out of here." Katherine quickly responded. The other guys made an 'Oooohhhh' sound while the guy clenched his jaw. Katherine put her hands on her waist and smirked. Caroline had the feeling there were two meaning behind the smirk; one because she was proud of herself and the other daring or challenging him to respond. Everyone was silent, awaiting his reaction. He dropped the death glare he was shooting at Katherine, grabbed his stuff and walked away.

Katherine clapped her hands together. "Ok. Now that that's settled, where's Soph?"

"In the back I guess."

.

.

.

The bar was filling with people, it was getting busy. Caroline was still seated at the bar, just like three and a half hours ago. Katherine and Camille were running around, fetching everyone their drinks and even Sophie was busy at the bar.

"Hey blondie, wanna go to my place?" A random guy asked. She turned around, flipping her hair and putting up her bitch face.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me, my place. Come on."

"Hell no." She stood up to walk away but he grabbed her arm, keeping her in close distance. "Let me go." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"No." She tried to pull free but he only tightened his grip on her upper arm. She felt herself beginning to panic when a familiar voice behind her said.

"I think she told you to let her go, mate." Klaus said. She turned her head and looked at him, her lips curving into a small smile. It was truly the first time she was happy to see Klaus, especially after last night's events, she thought the first time after would be complete torture, which at the moment it was, but not because of him.

"I think it's none of your damn business, _mate._" The guy said. Klaus quickly responded by punching him in the face, the guy would have dragged Caroline with him if it wasn't for Klaus putting an arm around her waist, stabilizing her. She turned around, meeting Klaus' worried gaze. She tried to ignore the overwhelming feeling of their close proximity, she managed, but it was harder than she cared to admit.

"Are you ok?" He carefully released her, making sure she had her balance before pulling his arms back completely and taking a step back. It was clear he didn't want to overstep any boundaries, and Caroline hated it more than she should. She took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Yes. Thank you." It came out barely a whisper, but he heard it. He nodded as if to say 'you're welcome.' She would have preferred him to just say those words, but she would take what she could get. He looked at her, or right through her, she wasn´t sure, for a moment before awkwardly clearing his throat.

"Seeing as you're ok now, I'll go." She didn't know what to say so she just nodded.

.

.

Exhausted Caroline got in the car. After Klaus left she decided to help Katherine, Camille and Sophie because it was too busy for the three of them to handle and she didn't have anything else to do so she just helped.

"Let's go home, shall we?" Katherine asked. Caroline wasn't really used to the sound of home being referred to the Mikaelson's house but she was too tired to object so she nodded.

"By the way, Sophie wanted to thank you for helping out."

"Any time."

"You might want to think a little longer before you say that."

"Why?"

"She asked if you were interested in working there." Caroline jumped up in her seat, staring wide-eyed at Katherine. She had been looking for something to do, she couldn't stay in the house all day because during the day there was no one there and there was nothing to do. She had to find something, but she hadn't known where to start.

"If this is a joke I will hurt you."

"I'm not kidding, you want it or not?"

"Hell yes."

.

"I still can't believe it." Caroline said when they walked inside the house.

"You better. You are now officially an employee at Rousseau's." Katherine said happily.

"She is what now?" A third voice asked. Caroline immediately recognized Klaus' voice. Oh Lord, this was bad news.

"Klaus. You have to stop with the whole lurking in the corner of a room thing. It's creepy," Katherine said, not sounding surprised whatsoever, "And as I said: She is an employee at Rousseau's now."

"Let me get this straight, barely two hours ago you were harassed by a random guy there, which you barely escaped from if it wasn't for me, and now you want to _work _there?"

"I can take care of myself." In the blink of an eye Klaus closed the distance between the two of them, grabbed her wrist, putting her left arm behind her back with one hand while the other went to her throat.

"Can you?" Her breath got caught in her throat, she truly hadn't seen that coming. She felt his chest rise as he took a deep breath. As fast as he grabbed her, he released her. She took a step back and he cleared his throat.

"You can't." He stated.

"Then teach me." The words were out before she realized. She didn't want Klaus to teach her, she didn't want to be in the same room with him. She knew that if she was in the same room with Klaus for too long, she would eventually rip his clothes off. And she couldn't let that happen. Not again. It was a onetime mistake and it will never happen again, she said to herself.

Please say no please say no please say no, she thought. "I will." FANTASTIC.

"When do we start?" She asked, trying her best to sound normal.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Fine." She said before dozing off to her room.

.

"Caroline," She heard Klaus say while knocking on the door. She groaned in her pillow. "Get out bed, it's time for your training." She groaned even louder. "Meet me at the gym."

Caroline changed as fast as she could, she tried on too many outfits to be healthy. She wanted to feel comfortable in the clothes _and_ look hot. And if someone asked it was _not_ because Klaus was teaching her. Katherine had explained her which way to go, but Caroline still had trouble finding it. The house was too big for someone to be comfortable in. Their family might have been big but this was ridiculous. Who needs a whole sports department in their house, like just go to a gym or something. Eventually she found Klaus at the boxing area, because they apparently need a whole area to box. It was big enough for twenty people. Even Caroline wasn't used to that kind of luxury.

"Took you long enough." She raised her eyebrows. Was he serious right now? He didn't even tell her where to go. She was about to say something when he motioned her to come closer. She did until she was standing in front of the punching bag.

"I'll show you the basics today, tomorrow you'll fight me." She blinked a few times, taking in his words. She had to fight with him? Or rather, against him? He demonstrated a few punches, naming them as he did. She copied him, taking a few tries before figuring out how to move her body to make it look like his. The kicks he showed were more difficult, but she still managed. The punching bag stung her hands and feet, turning her skin red. She heard him, and saw from the corner of her eyes that he was walking around her, studying her movements. He stopped next to her and stared, his eyes following her body as she tries to keep herself focused on the movements.

"You don't have much muscle, which means you're better off using our knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them." Suddenly he pressed a hand on her stomach. She abruptly stopped and stared at him wide-eyed. Her heart pounded so fast her chest hurt. "Never forget to keep tension here." He said in a quiet voice. He lifted his hand and took a few steps back, gesturing her to continue. She let out a breath she was holding before going back to punching the bag.

She went on for what felt like hours when he finally stopped her. "That's enough for today." She didn't have to be told twice, she practically ran out to get a shower and relax. She looked at the clock and her jaw dropped. It didn't just _feel _like she was doing it for hours, she _was_. She pursed her lips and she felt her face go red. That son of a bitch actually made her punch a bag for almost two hours. Oh how he would pay for that.

* * *

**Yup. That's all you're getting today. Did you guys notice the Divergent part at the end? I just freaking love the books and I'm going to the movie soon and I was writing this and I thought: Damnnnn that would be the perfect place for that part from Divergent. So I put it in there. ^.^ _(note (just to be safe): I do not own Divergent)_**

**Please leave feedback, I love reading what you thought. **

**Kisses, Lizzy**

**PS. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I changed a part in the middle and I haven't read the whole chapter over so there might have been some mistakes.  
PPS. LoveDeb: I realized it might still not be clear if Oleg is a good guy or not, so I thought I might clarify: He had her best interest in heart, it might not seem that way with Sergei stuff and all, but hey if it's dying or going with a creep who your parents claim is a great guy, I'd probably go with the creep too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took me this long. I've had some messages which I replied explaining it a little bit but I've had some trouble. I planned to write when my vacation started but the day before it actually started I got involved in an accident, nothing bad, but my mind wasn't exactly set on writing. And then I found out I had a test, which counts for my exam, last Friday and it was about 9 chapters so that kept me busy. I'm really sorry that it took so long!

**Special thanks to LoveDeb, jessnicole, Klaroline-lovegames, AnnaTom23, Cevangelyn, LauraTheAmazingStentzer and . for reviewing. Thank you guys so much for the lovely words.**

And thanks to all you wonderful readers!

* * *

_Previously_

She went on for what felt like hours when he finally stopped her. "That's enough for today." She didn't have to be told twice, she practically ran out to get a shower and relax. She looked at the clock and her jaw dropped. It didn't just _feel _like she was doing it for hours, she _was_. She pursed her lips and she felt her face go red. That son of a bitch actually made her punch a bag for almost two hours. Oh how he would pay for that.

.

She had been planning her revenge all day but still hadn't found _the_ way. She had some good plans, but most of them involved her doing something she really didn't feel comfortable doing. But the day was coming to an end and she really wanted to do something. Today. The problem was, she had to go to work soon with Katherine, it was her first day and she really didn't want to mess up. If she messed up, she probably wouldn't be allowed out of the house until she was fifty. Or until she decided to quit the program but she wasn't planning on doing so, she was too scared that something might happen. If it weren't for them she probably would be dead already.

.

**Russia – 2005**

_She frowned. Sergei was taking her to her father's safe house, which meant they should've went left, but they didn't._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_We can't go to the safe house." He answered firmly._

"_But Oleg and the others will be waiting for us there."_

"_Carolina it's not safe. If you haven't noticed yet, those men knew the house and they knew exactly where your father was. This was an inside job. We can't go to the safe house, we can't risk your safety like that." An inside job. She knew all of the people who worked there and she would never have thought that one of them would do something like this. They were her friends, her family. But one thing was off._

"_How do you know that it was an inside job?" For all she knew, he was the one who hired all those people. Out of all the men and women working at her house, Sergei was the one she trusted least. He always looked like he was hiding something, and right now she was sure to find out what that was._

"_I'm from the secret service. Your father hired me to protect him. He knew he had enemies, he never knew they were this close to him, but he knew they were going to try something. That's why he had me around." She bit her bottom lip. "Carolina I know you don't trust me, but right now I'm the best chance you have at getting out of here alive and well." She hated to admit it but he was right, he was her best chance at survival. But that didn't mean she trusted him, quite the opposite. He was the only one who knew where she was right now, on the surface that might look like a good thing, because none of the killers would know where she was, but it could also be really wrong. For all she knew he could be the one who ordered the killings, which meant she would be gone, dead probably, without anyone knowing it. But at least she survived until then, she would've died at the mansion if it wasn't for him and Oleg, the least she could do right now was go with his plan._

"_Where are we going then?"_

"_I'm setting you on a plane out of Russia." Her dad owned several planes, all placed in different locations, but they couldn't risk going to the safe house but they could risk getting a plane? Or did he mean in an airport where there were cameras hanging everywhere and she would be recognized the second she walked inside?_

"_What plane?" _

"_The one we're going to miss if you keep distracting me." _

"_Sorry." She mumbled. _

.

**The Mikaelson's, New Orleans – Present Time**

She walked downstairs where Katherine was already waiting for her. They had to leave five minutes ago, but Caroline changed her mind and decided to go with one of her plans. She might not be one hundred percent comfortable, but Klaus only had to believe she would work like this. She would change the second she had the opportunity. Katherine raised her eyebrows and blinked a few times, probably thinking her eyes were deceiving her, when she saw Caroline. She was wearing a leather skirt, coming just below her ass and a tank top. Aka, she was dressed as a prostitute.

"Caroline you look sexy." She said with a wiggle of her dark eyebrows.

"I look like a hooker."

"A _sexy_ hooker." At that moment Klaus came in and his jaw dropped. Caroline had to suppress the urge to burst out laughing.

"You're not going to work like that." He stated.

"Watch me." She replied before turning her back on him and walking out the door.

.

.

As soon as they arrived at the bar, Caroline changed clothing. She hated dressing like a slut and she only wanted Klaus to _think_ she went dressed like that. When she returned a guy sat at the bar.

"I'd like a drink please." The bar had barely opened and he already walked in..? Not exactly what Caroline had been expecting, but she didn't really mind.

"What kind of drink do you want?"

"Something with lots of alcohol." Was there anything to drink in here without alcohol?

"Isn't it a little bit early for that?"

"Isn't it a little bit early to give me a lecture?" She chuckled.

"Yeah it is. What do you want?"

"A bourbon, please." She grabbed a glass and the bottle. She put the glass in front of him and poured the alcohol in his glass..

.

**Russia – 2005**

_The smell of alcohol was everywhere around her. There wasn't one person she could see who wasn't drinking and it disgusted her. She never saw the point of getting drunk, alcohol was pure poison and what's the fun in getting so drunk you throw up several times, not remembering what you did and feeling like crap in the morning? She knew that as a Russian, people expected her to drink too, even though she was a minor. Nobody paid attention to it anyway, she could walk into the nearest grocery store and walk out with three bottles of Vodka and no one would bat an eye. They would care even less when they recognized her. No one wanted to be on the bad side of Nikolai. He was not one to forgive and forget, he always held a grudge and sooner or later, he would come for you. _

_Sergei put her on the worst plane he could find. Probably the one where they wouldn't ask questions, but the worst one nonetheless. She didn't have any place to sit, there were _way_ too many people for such a small plane, almost everyone seemed drunk and they all looked like criminals. Not exactly the private jet kind of thing she was used to._

_As strange as it may sound, she was bummed when Sergei told her he wouldn't go with her. He would go another way, and lead them in the wrong direction while she would take a plane out of Russia to Ukraine. There, a friend of Sergei would be waiting for her and he would get her somewhere safe. She still had her doubts about everything of course, but Sergei saved her. If it wasn't for her she would have died._

_But right now, she wasn't sure if she was going to die or not. She couldn't trust anyone. She couldn't count on anyone but herself. But she was a hopeless wreck. Someone very close to her betrayed her, her parents are most likely dead and she has no way of surviving. She depended on Sergei and Oleg up until now, and once she lands she'll depend on the friend of Sergei. At least she knew Sergei, how was she supposed to be able to rely on someone she had never even met? She couldn't, and she shouldn't. From now on she would have to learn how to survive things on her own, learn how to take care of herself. Deal with things on her own. And most importantly: she needed to stop depending on others to save her instead of saving herself._

_._

**Rousseau's, New Orleans – Present Time.**

"I know I said I wanted alcohol, but I do think this is enough." A voice brought her back. Her eyes widened when she saw the glass she was still pouring bourbon into. She abruptly stopped, and let out a deep sigh.

"Sorry."

"Are you ok?" For a second she was genuinely surprised he asked her that. Why would he care if she were ok or not.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Who are you by the way? I haven't seen you here before." So he was a regular. Was he a morning drunk?

"I'm Caroline. I'm new in town."

"Wait.. Caroline as in Klaus' Caroline?" She could feel her blood begin to boil. Klaus' Caroline? What kind of ridiculous thing is that to say?

"I'm not anyone's Caroline and most definitely not Klaus'." She had to try really hard not to yell at the guy.

"That's not what he said." He answered before taking a sip of his full glass.

"He can say whatever the hell he wants but that doesn't make it true." She snapped at him.

"Relax princess. Klaus was just really specific about you, and I'd hate to get on his bad side. I don't know if you've noticed, but he's kind of scary when he's angry."

"Isn't he always angry?"

"Most of the time, yes. But I tend to avoid him when he's angry." She had to admit that he was clever.

"I would totally do that if it weren't for the fact that I'm living with his parents, and for some reason he's always around even though he has his own freaking apartment." He bursted out in laughter and Caroline frowned. "What's so funny?"

"It's really not. It's sad, and annoying, and absolutely _not_ the Klaus I know. Are you sure we're talking about the same guy?"

"Who are you again?"

"Marcel."

"Well, _Marcel_, we better be talking about the same guy, because I don't think the world can handle two of him." He raised his glass.

"Amen."

.

.

After Marcel left it had been quiet, there were some customers, but they didn't stay for long. It surprised Caroline that there were so many day drinkers. But then again, she didn't spend much time in American bars so she really didn't know anything about it.

She was almost done with her shift and Katherine would take over. She would tend the bar while Caroline had some fun. She couldn't go home because Katherine drove her, and quite frankly, she didn't want to go either. Too much chances of running into Klaus. Her day had been great, and she didn't want Klaus to ruin it.

She truly intended to have fun, but she ended up sitting at the bar and taking shots. One after the other. The bar was filled with people and Katherine was super busy. Caroline could jump in and help her, but she doubted she'd be much help right now. She was fine, and the minute after that all her energy was gone and all she wanted to do was have a drink. So instead of helping, she poured herself another drink and immediately downed the shot when she heard someone come up to her.

"I seem to remember you in this exact position not too long ago."

"Go away, Klaus." She said, not bothering to turn around.

"I doubt you know this, sweetheart, but this is my regular place." Of course it was. She had the worst luck in the world.

"Good for you." She slurred.

"You're drunk." He stated.

"Thank you, captain obvious." Truth was, she wasn't that drunk. She just didn't feel like dealing with Klaus and playing extra drunk might annoy the crap out of him. She was going to pour herself another drink, but Klaus snatched the bottle out of her hands. "HEY. Give it back!"

"I think you've had enough."

"I think that's for me to decide." She tried to grab the bottle but she couldn't reach it. He was a lot taller than she was, she hadn't noticed how much until now.

"Yeah… no. You're done drinking.-" She saw he was about to say something, but he stopped and frowned.

"You changed."

"Excuse me?"

"Your outfit. You're not wearing the same thing as you were this morning."

"Of course not. Did you really think I would go to my first day of work dressed as a slut?"

"I expected it more than you getting drunk on your first day."

"Why do you care what I do?"

"If you get home drunk, Mikael is going to kill you."

"No he won't."

"If he wants to, he _will_ hurt you." She looked up at him. His eyes told a story she wasn't sure she wanted to know. A normal person wouldn't have noticed, but she wasn't a normal person. She used to walk around with that same look in her eyes, so scared that someone would figure it out.

"You're afraid of him." It wasn't really a question. More of a statement. She saw he was getting uncomfortable. She was right.

"You're not drunk, are you?" He ignored her question.

"Maybe a little bit." She motioned to the stool next to her. "Sit down, you could use a drink." She grabbed a new glass and he poured them a drink.

"What are we drinking to?" He asked.

"Do we really have to have a reason?" He shook his head.

"I guess not." He raised his glass towards hers. " Cheers!"

.

.

"Seriously? Are you guys still at it?" Katherine yelled from the other side of the bar.

"What does it look like?" Caroline yelled back. Katherine shook her head and walked over to them.

"You do realize that you can't go back into the house like this right?"

"Why not?" Caroline asked mockingly. She knew why. Because of Mikael, even though he hadn't _really_ been around the past few days, she could always feel him lurking from a corner or something. It was weird, and creepy, but she couldn't help it. She figured it was just her paranoia playing tricks on her, but looking at the way everyone was talking about him, something really was off about him. Why was everyone so afraid of him? Katherine warned her the day she arrived that he was not to be messed with, Klaus is obviously afraid of him, but why? Something was really wrong with the MIkaelson family, and she would find out what it was.

"Ha ha very funny. But instead of making jokes I'd figure out where you'll be staying tonight if I were you."

"She can stay at my apart-"

"NO." Caroline interrupted. If there was anything she didn't want it was staying at Klaus'. There were too many memories in that place, and she was _not_ planning on dealing with them. Now or ever.

"Caroline, sweetie, it's either at Klaus' apartment or on the bench in the park. Choose wisely." Katherine said with a smile. She knew what happened between Klaus and her, she knew it the second Caroline saw Klaus' face and began to curse in Russian. And now it's biting her in the ass.

"Fine."

.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for the night." She said as they walked into his apartment. Neither of them had said a word since they got in the car, and the awkwardness was extremely painful.

"Yeah sure. You can take the bed, I'll take the couch." She barely recognized him at the moment. Where was the cocky Klaus from the past week? Alcohol was _not_ good for his ego.

"No, there's no need for that. It's your apartment, I'm crashing here, so I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's fine." He nodded. "But.. do you maybe have something I can sleep in?" She didn't want to ask, but there was a risk of him walking out of his room in the morning and she didn't want him to find her half naked.

"Sure." He walked to his room and Caroline looked around. The place looked different from what she remembered. But then again, she didn't really pay attention to the apartment. He returned and threw a shirt at her.

"Thank you." She said with a slight smile. "Goodnight, Klaus."

"Goodnight, Caroline."

* * *

**A/N:** Idk about this chapter. It's annoying me, and yes, I'm going to apologize again that it took me so long to update. SORRY!

**Please let me know what you think? :D**

And in reaction to a few reviewers:  
** . **: OMG YOU WATCH(ED) NIKITA? ME TOOOOO. But it was a while ago and I refused to watch season 6 because I heard it absolutely sucked. Anyway, fail. I forgot that that dude's name was Sergei too. I was random looking for names because I couldn't think of one and I thought 'yes, that'll do.' It is kind of inspired on her story, but don't worry, it's my own story, it may have some things in common with Alex's story, but I guarantee you, it's different. ;)  
Thank you for liking my story! x

**Cevangelyn: **YOU GOT IT. I'm a sucker for that sort of thing (: x

UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I know, I know, it's been forever and I'm so sorry and I'm pretty sure you're sick of all my excuses because they're always the same. School. I wish I could tell you that I will update more frequently but I can't. At least not yet.

Anyways, I'm sorry, and I apologize in advice because I don't really like this chapter. And that might sound strange but I think you will get why but this chapter was necessary to get the story where I want it to go.

Please let me know what you think, I'd love to hear it (as long as you're not going to be a complete bitch about it), any ideas to make the story better. It's fanfiction after all, I write to please you guys so let me know how to alright? :D

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Thank you for letting me stay here for the night." She said as they walked into his apartment. Neither of them had said a word since they got in the car, and the awkwardness was extremely painful._

_"Yeah sure. You can take the bed, I'll take the couch." She barely recognized him at the moment. Where was the cocky Klaus from the past week? Alcohol was__not__good for his ego._

_"No, there's no need for that. It's your apartment, I'm crashing here, so I'll sleep on the couch."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah it's fine." He nodded. "But.. do you maybe have something I can sleep in?" She didn't want to ask, but there was a risk of him walking out of his room in the morning and she didn't want him to find her half naked._

_"Sure." He walked to his room and Caroline looked around. The place looked different from what she remembered. But then again, she didn't really pay attention to the apartment. He returned and threw a shirt at her._

_"Thank you." She said with a slight smile. "Goodnight, Klaus."_

_"Goodnight, Caroline."_

* * *

He couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Caroline in that blue tank top and that short black skirt. It was so short, he could almost see her ass. When he first saw it he was stunned. She looked different from herself, that much was clear but he wasn't sure if he disliked it or not. The tank top brought out her beautiful figure and the skirt showed her long legs. Then he realized what she was about to do and he hated it. She would go into public like that and for some reason he couldn't bear the thought of people seeing her like that, _men_ seeing her like that, probably looking at her like she was a piece of meat. A sense of jealousy had rushed through him at the thought of it. He didn't want her to leave dressed like that and he would do anything in his power to prevent her from doing so.

And then she snapped back at him "_watch me", _he can still hear her say it. He had felt his blood began to boil and then she had just turned around and walked away. Deliberately swaying her hips to drive him crazy. He felt himself harden by the thought of her hips, not by the way they were swaying that night but their night together. The things she did to him.. he had never felt like that before. Sex had just been a way of passing the time and having some fun while doing that, but not with Caroline. He didn't know why but it had been different. It started from the moment at the bar when he was merely looking for someone to ravish. His eyes landed on her immediately, she was gorgeous and he wanted her. Right at that moment he became determined to ravish her, to make her scream his name in pleasure.

It was clear she wasn't from around, he was a regular at the bar and he had never seen her before. Not once. The way she talked confirmed it, she spoke fluently but he detected a hint of an accent, he didn't know what accent, but there was one there.

What was even odder about her was that she initiated everything. Yes, he went up to her but she was the one that jumped him. He didn't even know her name at the time. It was clear she was just looking for a one night stand and that was the kind of girl he was looking for as well. Someone to just have some fun with and then move on. But when her lips touched his he knew that he was a damned man. She was a magnificent kisser, and the sex was even better. When their bodies were fully intertwined he realized how perfect their bodies fit together and he hated it. He hated thinking that, he didn't want to think it. He didn't even know where the thoughts came from, all of a sudden they were just there in the back of his mind. But he would never fully allow them in, he would not get weak, not because of some girl. Not again.

He groaned and got out of bed. He was thirsty, tired and in serious need of something to drown those damn thoughts. But unfortunately for him, he was all out of liquor, so he had to do it with a glass of water. From the kitchen he could see Caroline sleeping on the couch. He realized it was probably the first time he saw her that she wasn't yelling at him or rolling her eyes at him or drinking because of him. He tiptoed over to her and watched as her chest grew bigger as the air filled her lungs and smaller as it left them again. He tugged a stray of hair out of her face and behind her ear. Her beautiful face became more visible to him now, her eyes shut, mouth slightly parted and her skin looked as soft as ever.

She looked so peaceful and he couldn't help but wonder how many times in the past year, or maybe year_s_, she had the chance to do that. To sleep without being afraid someone was on her back, without the constant fear that something bad is about to happen. How many times had she truly been free? He knew that she still wasn't free, there was still the constant threat, but he hoped that despite everything, she felt safe.

He sighed and went back to his room. He knew the chances of him getting some sleep were close to nothing but he had to give it a shot.

.

He opened his eyes and looked at the clock: 8:30. _Looks like I got some sleep after all_. Strangely enough, he wasn't as hung over as he had expected. But then again, he wasn't the one who drank the whole bottle. Only part of it. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen, quietly, not wanting to wake Caroline.

Apparently he didn't have to worry about that because she was already in the kitchen herself, standing on her tiptoes to look through the cabinets. He stopped dead in tracks and looked at her. She seemed to be looking for something and as much as he wanted to help her, he didn't. He watched her as she shifted from left to right, peeking in every cabinet.

"Are you going to help me or are you going to stare at me all day?" She asked, not even turning around.

"I must admit, I certainly like the view." It was true, he certainly didn't mind watching her go through his kitchen in _his_ shirt. He could practically hear her roll her eyes and he smiled. "What are you looking for, love?"

"Coffee."

"It's on your left on the counter." She immediately stopped what she was doing and looked to her left. She made an 'oh' sound and started making coffee. When she was done she finally turned around and met his gaze.

"Hi." She said sheepishly, tilting her head a bit to the side. She looked beautiful, but then again she always did and probably always will.

"Good morning, love, how was the couch?"

"Surprisingly comfortable. I slept like a baby. What about you? How was your night?"

"I had a good night sleep as well."

"Really? Because you look awful." He chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be groaning and complaining about a headache or something? You drank almost the whole bottle last night."

"If that's your way of asking how I'm doing, I'm fine."

"That's good." She smiled and turned to the coffee which was done. She handed him a mug and he happily took it. He could use the caffeine. Their fingers brushed for the slightest second and he could've sworn he felt electricity rush through him. He wondered if she did too and by the way she quickly pulled her hand back and awkwardly looked away he assumed she did.

"Do you have some milk?" He nodded and grabbed it out of the fridge, giving it to her. She muttered a thank you before it grew quiet again. It stayed that way for what felt like an eternity until she finally broke it.

"Jenna texted me." He frowned. He knew they would check up on her once in a while but in all of the times that his family had taken in someone, it had never been this fast. "She wants to meet me today." He could tell that she was nervous, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Are you going to be okay?" She seemed to think about it before answering.

"Yes." She said with full determination. "I will be." He nodded.

"But…" She started, "I could use someone there with me though."

"I can call Katherine, see if she's available."

"I.. didn't mean Katherine." She eyed him and he raised his eyebrows.

"You mean me?" He asked surprised, he knew he wasn't sharp in the morning but this was ridiculous. There was no way she meant him.

"Yes. I mean, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. When? "

"We're having lunch at 1 in the city. She knows a place with _really_ good food, or so she says."

"I'll come with you." He nodded. Her lips curled into a small smile and he smiled at her as well. "Now, how about some breakfast?"

"YES PLEASE. I'm starving. But do you mind if I take a shower first?"

"Not at all. Just go straight ahead and you'll stumble upon it." She smiled and brushed past him.

"Oh, and I really need to get a fresh set of clothes too.."

.

"Where have you been?" Esther exclaimed as soon as Caroline walked inside.

"With Klaus." Caroline answered while pointing at Klaus who was closing the door behind her. Esther frowned and Caroline had to suppress a giggle. "I had to work late last night and when I was done Katherine went home already. Klaus offered to drive me home but he had a flat tire and we were too lazy to set the spare on it so I crashed on his couch. Besides, I didn't want to bother anyone." They had come up with an excuse in the car. If they didn't have a good excuse Esther, and even worse Mikael, would start assuming things and that's not something they needed right now.

"Why didn't you just call?"

"It was almost 2 AM, I don't think anyone would've appreciated it." Caroline replied with a hint of irritation in her voice. Klaus was surprised, no one ever dared to say things like that to Esther, she had always drilled her children to behave and be respectful towards her and Mikael and now the new kid was doing the one thing she couldn't stand. Maybe it was exactly what she needed, Esther had gotten quite annoying in the past year, she was a sweetheart but she went a little too far sometimes.

"I would have liked to know where you were, darling." She said, with the same irritation in her voice. Her eyes told Caroline that she was pushing it and Klaus only hoped she saw it. Apparently she did because she smiled and nodded.

"I'll remember that for next time."

"There better not be a next time." Was the last thing Esther said before dozing off. Caroline turned around and looked at him.

"Is she always like this?" He looked around to make sure she wasn't there anymore before replying.

"No, she's usually worse. She just wants to make a good impression." It was half the truth, the whole truth was that he and his siblings were a pain in the arse and that didn't exactly have a positive influence on her mood. Caroline smiled and walked to the stairs.

"I'll be right back."

.

Their drive to the diner had been a long and quiet drive. He could tell that she was nervous, even though it was probably just an early checkup. He wasn't so sure in the beginning but that was the only thing that it could be. There was no way that her situation has been compromised already or that they found anyone. It was just not possible. It was way too early to have anything yet. It usually took a few months before they had a lead.

They walked into the diner and quickly spotted Jenna. She stood up from her chair and waited until they reached her.

"I see you brought back up." She said with a smile.

"One can never be too careful." He replied with a wink. "It's good to see you again, Jenna." He turned to Caroline. "I'll be… somewhere in the diner while you two have your conversation."

Jenna motioned to the seat opposed of hers. "Please, sit."

"So.. why did you want to meet?" Caroline asked as she sat down.

"I was going through your file and I noticed something strange." Jenna started as she opened the file on the table. "More particularly your story. There are so many gaps and loopholes and what not. Not to sound rude or anything, but how high were you when you told this? I mean, it says here that someone is dead and the next page they're saving your ass. Here, take a look." She handed Caroline the file and she on her turn went through the pages.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"You tell me."

"This isn't my story. I mean it is the big line of my story I guess but there are some major changes."

"What do you mean this isn't your story?"

"This is not what I told Alaric. How can something like this even happen?" She said, her voice slightly raising. She felt like screaming, crying, tearing the file to shreds. Someone who knew about her life was messing with her and she had no idea how or who. Someone found her.. What if they would come after her? What if she had to leave again? What if they came to finish what they started?

"I don't know, but I don't want you to worry about this. We'll take care of it. You just stay put and write down whatever is different in that file." Caroline wasn't very convinced, if they were able to get into the FBI and place a fake file then how the hell were they supposed to find her? "I'm serious Caroline. Just breathe, the Mikaelsons will protect you. I'm going to go now, I have a lot to do."

"What about lunch?"

"Try the steak and pearl barley salad, it's the best." She replied before walking off.

.

She ate lunch with Klaus instead. His company had been surprisingly enjoyable. He was good company when he wasn't trying to get you into his bed. They talked for hours about everything and anything but her conversation with Jenna. She was not too happy about what happened and if she wasn't up for anything it was talking about her feelings.

After they had paid for the food they went outside and walked a bit. Neither of them said a lot and it was a little awkward but she never minded silence. She enjoyed it. But today was different and it made her think. And she could practically feel the file burning through her purse into her skin.

She didn't know if she wanted to tell the whole story. She never thought she really had to do that, most of it yes, but not all of it. She knew she wanted to tell someone but if, or when, she did that story would never leave her name again. That file would always be there, haunting her.

The one thing she didn't mind was changing her identity, getting a clean slate. She was able to start fresh in America and she needed that. And frankly, after everything, she deserved that. But if she really was going to tell everything it would be over. She would forever be Carolina Volkov, the girl who was supposed to be dead.

Even though she was lost in thoughts, she was glad Klaus was with her. She didn't understand why but he wanted to help her, be her friend. And she was grateful for it. However, if she could have it her way the constant flirting and reminders about _that night _would stop but she was grateful nonetheless. It was not like she regretted it. Not a lot at least, it had been amazing but it was also over. Another chapter in her book closed and it was time to move on. She already had but she knew Klaus hadn't and she wished he would.

"Sweetheart?" Her head shot up and she met his gaze with a furrowed brow. "I was just asking if you would like to go home now."

She nodded. "Yeah." But it wasn't a home. It was just a temporary place for her to live.

.

"How did it go?" Alaric asked as Jenna walked into his office.

"I honestly have no idea. She claims someone tampered with her story. I didn't want to upset her so I listened her out. I asked her to write down all the wrongs in the file and she's going to do that."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second. She thinks someone changed her story?" He frowned.

"That's what she said, yes! What did she tell you?"

"Not that much. She refused to tell much, she told me something about that night and when she came into the States."

"It's true then. The file contained her whole life story and it's clear that we weren't supposed to have that. Every detail of her life mapped out, every person in that file was legit. She even said so herself, there were things in there that normal people wouldn't have known."

"So it was someone who was able to get to the file but at the same time someone she knew, or someone who knew her? That is insane, Jenna. We don't even have anyone here from Russia, no one can come into the FBI without access. It's not possible."

"It is, if-" She started before he interrupted her.

"No. I will not even consider that. And for you to think something like that is ridiculous! We _do not_ have Russian spies or whatever you want to call it in the FBI." He said, beginning to get irritated.

"I wasn't talking about spies, Ric. I was talking about the people that have been haunting her. The ones who ordered the kill."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You mean Russian assassins. Because that makes everything so much better!" He shouted.

"Ric, calm down. We have to assume that whoever did this was someone in the FBI, how else could this have been possible?"

"I don't know but I'm done considering these theories. I think you should go."

"Ric..."

"No. Just go." She looked at him for another moment before turning around and walking away, using all her strength and pride not to look back at him. He and his stupid pride didn't want to accept that something was wrong, but she was going to prove it.

He sighed and sat down in his chair. He didn't mean to snap at her like that but he didn't want to consider it, even though there wasn't really another logical explanation. Not that anything about this situation was logical. If only there was something like a security system in the file room that he could check, he thought with a smile before starting up his computer.

.

"I know we were a little busy today, but I was thinking maybe we could continue your training tomorrow?" He asked when they reached the front door.

"Yeah sure."

"Good night, Caroline." Without realizing what he was doing he moved closer and kissed her cheek. He closed his eyes at the feeling of being so close to her again. He took in her smell before taking a step back. He started walking away when she called out his name. He turned his head and looked at her.

"Thank you. For going with me today and letting me crash on your couch." He smiled a bit and nodded.

"My couch is always available for you Caroline. As is my bed." He winked at her before disappearing as he crossed a corner.

.

She had locked herself up in her room the rest of the day. She knew it was late at night but she was too busy working on the file. She had written down most of the mistakes by now. She couldn't push away the nagging feeling of someone trying to tell her something but she didn't know what it was. Someone risked exposing him or herself to put this file in the database, knowing that it would be found. She would figure out who it was. Eventually.

Her eyelids turned heave and she finally gave in, falling on her bed and she was asleep almost immediately. Not soon after that a knock on the door appeared. She groaned and moved her pillow over her head, dimming the sound. However, the knocks grew louder, faster and she grew irritated. Klaus had some nerve knocking on her door like that with not reason whatsoever.

"CAN YOU JUST GO AWAY. PLEASE." She yelled before pushing the pillow even more against her head. It was then she heard the annoying sound of a creaking door and her head shot up, ready to throw insults at Klaus. To her great surprise it was Katherine who looked uncomfortable.

"Caroline, you have a visitor.." She said quietly and walked out again. What the hell? A visitor this late at night? Who would even visit her? Beside the people in this house she didn't even know anyone. She quickly put on her clothes and went downstairs, she didn't know when it happened but all of a sudden she was nervous and it became worse with every step she took. When she reached the living room, she felt like she was about to faint. She saw Alaric and let out a breath she was holding. Wait a second… Jenna is the one checking up on her, not Alaric.

"Good to see you again Carolina." She mumbled a 'hi' before sitting down on the couch. "You must be wondering why I'm here this late at night."

"Is this about what happened with Jenna today?"

"As a matter of fact, yes it is. I went through the security tapes to see if someone entered the file room. However, there were three hours of records missing. But luckily, there were three sets of camera's, all recorded somewhere else, and whoever deleted one of the records forgot the other two. We got a clear shot on who it was, but we didn't find a match when we did a facial recognition scan. We thought maybe you would know who it was?" He handed her a picture and she looked at it, a poker face she had mastered in the past years plastered on her face.

"No. I've never seen this person before." She lied.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, that's it. I'm hoping to post the next chapter around Saturday before I leave for Venice. Next chapter will be mostly a flashback. :)

Please, let me know your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **YES I FINALLY KEPT A PROMISE. So proud of myself. And then I realized that I forgot to thank all of you beautiful reviewers last chapter. SO Thank you reviewers of chapter 4:  
Klarolinelover123, Marie Jane Smith, Cevangelyn, LauraTheAmazingStentzer, Gissbella De Salvatore (I will see if that fits into the story)

And those of Chapter 5:  
Mariko. MissLis, sasuhina-itahina 100, AnnaTom23, Ellavm18, Guest and Cevangelyn.

Also; Sasuhina brought to my attention that it might be a little vague how old Caroline is, and Caroline in the present is 23, which would make her 14 in 2005.

So here's a flashback chapter, it's not as long as I had hoped it would be, but no..

* * *

Entering Ukraine was not what she had expected. It didn't go the usual way, no airport, no customs, it looked like they were in the middle of nowhere. When she and the others got out of the plane they were on a farm not far outside of Odessa or so she was told. It was raining cats and dogs and she debated whether or not to get out of the plane. She didn't get time to decide because someone pushed her out. She glared at the middle-aged man before putting her arms around her, hugging herself.

A few men walked towards who she assumed to be the pilot. They gave him a hug or shook his hand, murmured something and walked away. When others followed their lead she thought it was a thing they did so she got in line. She held out her hand to him and shook his hand.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Don't thank me just yet, Carolina. My services to you aren't over just yet." She frowned. "Did you really think Sergei would let you go on a plane without knowing for certain that you would be safe? He and I are old friends. He told me he had a few things to take care of before he could meet you. He'd come to Kherson. That is half the country away so we better get ready to go. Are you cold?" She nodded and he motioned her to follow him. They went inside where it was a whole lot warmer. "My son is coming with us too."

"Where is your son?" He handed out a coat and she eagerly grabbed it.

"He is making the necessary preparations. He's been gone for a while so he'll probably be back soon. We're leaving the second he gets back." She nodded. "Are you alright, Carolina?" She scoffed.

"No, I'm not. My parents are dead, my friends are dead and people still want me dead. So no, I am _not_ alright." She snapped at him. It was rude and she knew it, but it was a stupid question.

"You're right, that was a thoughtless question. I'm sorry." He looked at her for another second before turning around and she noticed he was moving somewhat nervously. She didn't understand why, he was shipping people from Russia to Ukraine, which was far from legal. Yet he was nervous about driving through his country..

"What is your name?" She asked, interrupting the silence that had been filling the room.

"My name is of no importance to you. Once you're in Kherson it's best you forget about me and what I did to you. I am just a means of survival to you, so my name doesn't matter." He replied with a stern voice, not even bothering to look at her.

"But I would like to know it." She had always been stubborn, always twisting her father's words so she could use them in her favor, always bending the rules that were set for her, and she always kept pushing until she got what she wanted.

He sighed. "My name is Jasper." Her lips curled into a small satisfied smile.

"Thank you for what you're doing for me, Jasper."

"Dad I'm back. I got the stuff you wanted and I thi-wow." A third person entered the room and stopped in the middle of his sentence when he spotted her. She took in his appearance, average height, blonde hair, blue eyes and a muscular body. He reminded her of Oleg. They had the same blonde hair and face structure.

Jasper turned around and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Carolina, I would like you to meet my son Matthew. Matthew this is Carolina." He came a bit closer and held out his hand.

"Call me Matt."

.

The drive was awfully quiet. Jasper was focused on the road and Matt barely even looked at her. All she had was the sound of the radio. She rested her head against the window and listened as song after song played on the radio. It was getting late and she closed her eyes. Tired of fighting the memories she let them flow free.

* * *

_A loud laugh guided her to the kitchen. To her great surprise she found two servants playing with the food. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the mess and she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of it. She watched as their heads turned to her and fear instantly covered their faces. For a moment she felt hurt, they were afraid of her. But she quickly pushed the thoughts away and walked further into the kitchen. She could feel them staring at her when she reached her father's pumpkin pie. It was his favorite pie in the whole world, she smiled to herself before grabbing a piece. Turning around, she saw the boy tilt his head slightly and the smile grew bigger. She lunged her arm back and then threw it in his direction. It hit him right in the face and the other girl giggled. He wiped a bit from his face and narrowed his eyes at her. Within the blink of an eye she had mashed potatoes on her dress. She gasped and stared at it, her dress was completely ruined now anyway so she sprinted to something else she could throw and with that a brutal food fight erupted._

_Screams filled the room and since there was no place to hide of have the least bit of shelter she accepted her fate and welcomed all the food that was thrown at her. She laughed when the boy threw something in the base of the other girl's neck. She had never experienced this kind of fun before, her mother had forbidden her to play with food. But why? It was so much fun. _

_She was about to throw something else when a loud growl startled her and she dropped the food. Her father was turning red and that was when she realized what a mess they had made._

"_Who is responsible for this?!" He roared. The trio exchanged eye contact and she saw the boy was about to speak up. If he took the blame it would not turn out well for him so she quickly took a step forward._

"_I am, father." She replied, not daring to look in his eyes, looking at her feet instead. They were covered with all kinds of food. Pie, potatoes and several kinds of vegetables. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and yanked her out of the room. She glanced back at the two and waved goodbye. _

* * *

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship. After that they spent every day together, none of them caring if they would get in trouble or not. Which, occasionally, they did. She was five at the time and most of the nine years they spent together was amazing, but they went through some rough patches too..

There were so many times that their friendship got tested. And most of the time it conquered, the three of them could pretty much conquer anything they set their minds to. But the incident of 2003 changed their friendship forever. Katja and Caroline could hang out afterwards, but she felt like it was all for Oleg. They could never be with just the two of them, Oleg _had_ to be around them.

For a while Caroline was afraid that if Oleg would leave Katja would jump to her throat. But she never did, when Oleg left, the conversation would die and Katja would leave. She blamed Caroline for what happened, even though she had nothing to do with what happened.

Her father died, and the story that went around was that it was an accident but everyone knew better. He and Caroline's father had been having trouble together and when a rumor went around that people were planning a move against him, Nikolai didn't hesitate and arrested Dimitri. His lifelong friend. Not long after that the 'accident' happened.

Caroline didn't come out of her room for days. She was so mad at her father for doing something that cruel, she didn't want to believe that it was true, but she just knew that it was. She wanted to be there for Katja, but Katja wouldn't let her. She avoided contact with her for weeks.

And after that it was never the same. Oleg tried to fix it, but it didn't work. Katja became a whole different person, she did her duties perfectly, didn't speak unless spoken to and Caroline missed the old Katja, the rebel. She was fun.

A bump in the road brought her back to reality. She felt a tear on her cheek and quickly wiped it away. She noticed the car was turning up on a driveway.

"Are we in Kherson already?" She mumbled sheepishly. Matt chuckled.

"No we are most definitely not in Kherson. We're staying here for the night, we'll continue our drive first thing in the morning."

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, a very short chapter and I'm sorry but I didn't have time to write more. BUT I'm going to Venice by bus which is 16 hours (and then 16 back) and I pretty much have nothing to do so I think I'm going to write ;)

Leave me your thoughts? x


	7. Chapter 7

I have nothing to say to you guys, I don't have an excuse for the delay because I've had this chapter written the day after I published the last one. (but I couldn't upload then of course because I was away for a week).

I did, however, made best use of the time I didn't upload. I think I have the whole story mapped out (knowing me I will change it at some point but I got a pretty good idea where I want to take everything ;) so it will be easier to write. _**BUT**_ I'm not making any promises. Especially not to update sooner because I think you guys know me by now, I break those promises. It might be vacation but I've never been this busy. (I literally haven't slept more than 10 hours in the past 4 days. *moment of self-pity*)

Thank you all the reviewers (too lazy to name all of you sorry) and a special thanks to the lovely ones who wished me a great time in Venice. It was absolutely breathtaking.

Sorry for the mistakes I made in this chapter, I know they're there but I'm too lazy to ask someone to beta my stories plus that means it will only take longer for me to update and I don't want to do that to you.

BYE

* * *

_Previously_

"Caroline, you have a visitor.." She said quietly and walked out again. What the hell? A visitor this late at night? Who would even visit her? Beside the people in this house she didn't even know anyone. She quickly put on her clothes and went downstairs, she didn't know when it happened but all of a sudden she was nervous and it became worse with every step she took. When she reached the living room, she felt like she was about to faint. She saw Alaric and let out a breath she was holding. Wait a second… Jenna is the one checking up on her, not Alaric.

"Good to see you again Carolina." She mumbled a 'hi' before sitting down on the couch. "You must be wondering why I'm here this late at night."

"Is this about what happened with Jenna today?"

"As a matter of fact, yes it is. I went through the security tapes to see if someone entered the file room. However, there were three hours of records missing. But luckily, there were three sets of camera's, all recorded somewhere else, and whoever deleted one of the records forgot the other two. We got a clear shot on who it was, but we didn't find a match when we did a facial recognition scan. We thought maybe you would know who it was?" He handed her a picture and she looked at it, a poker face she had mastered in the past years plastered on her face.

"No. I've never seen this person before." She lied.

* * *

Caroline glanced at every person in the room, trying to figure out what they were thinking. Obviously it was strange that she had never seen that guy before, but she couldn't tell them what happened. They wouldn't understand and it would only make everything worse.

Alaric was clearly already stressed out, the Mikaelsons would _freak _out and if there was anything she tried to avoid it was Mikael and/or Esther in an unpleasant mood. Katherine warned her the day she arrived and it took her about twenty minutes with them for Mikael to storm out the room and for Esther to yell at her. She was not ready for another round.

"The more I find out about your case, the more questions I have." Alaric murmured. Caroline couldn't blame him, up until now she hasn't been helpful at all. She told him barely anything about her past, which he clearly needs to find out who is behind everything and she's constantly lying to him about important stuff.

She was about to reply when she heard the door. Looking back she saw Klaus, who carefully took step for step into the living room, confusion written all over his face.

"What's going on?" He asked. Caroline looked back at Alaric, and quickly replied before he could, saying,

"Nothing." Alaric frowned at her.

"We found the person who changed miss Volkov's file."

"What do you mean changed her file?" And Alaric started speaking, about everything that went down that day. From Jenna and her 'lunch' with Caroline to the facial recognition fail. Caroline couldn't help but turn around to look at Klaus as he took in all the information. When Alaric was done Klaus pressed his lips together before nodding slightly. "That's certainly not something you hear every day."

"That would be because it doesn't happen every day and quite frankly I am really thankful for that." Caroline took a deep breath, she needed to end this conversation.

"But as I said before," She cut in, "I don't know this person so there's really no point in wasting any more time by talking about it."

"Caroline's probably right," Klaus commented, but Caroline wasn't oblivious to the hidden meaning behind his tone, "I mean, she probably has better things to do than worry about her safety." _What the hell? _Caroline thought. "It was nice seeing you again, Alaric." He said before he walked away.

"Excuse me for a second." She said before storming after Klaus.

As soon as she was out the room Alaric turned to Katherine. "What's going on between those two?"

"I don't know but I really want to find out so if you'll please excuse me." She replied and walked to the door and pressed her ear to it, trying to make out the conversation going on at the other side of it.

...

"What the hell was that?" Caroline yelled while she tried to cut the distance between them short. He was walking at a fast pace and he has longer legs than she so she had to sprint to make it. When she did she forced him to stop by standing in front of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now, if you'll please step out of the way, I want to go home." He took a step to the right, and she did the same, preventing him from escaping.

"Yes you do." She wasn't shouting anymore, "Is this about me not telling you about my file?"

"Do you honestly think I care about that?" He did care, a lot more than he should, but he didn't want her to know that. It wasn't all he was mad about.

"Yes."

"Sorry to disappoint you, I don't." With that, he brushed past her. She threw her hands in the air in frustration before she turned around.

"STOP IT." She screamed. He slowed down and his head peeked in her direction. "Just. _Stop._" She sighed. "Stop pretending that you don't care."

"That's rich, coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caroline asked, insulted by the accusation."

"You're the one who is pretending sweetheart, not me."

"I'm not pretending."

"Then you're stupid. There's no other option. You're either pretending not to care or you're stupid enough not to." She laughed.

"Well, since you _clearly_ know me so well, why don't you tell me which one it is? Which one is it Klaus? Am I stupid?" She was getting angrier by every sentence that came out of his mouth, and it looked like he was having the same problem.

"You can laugh all you want Caroline, but I do know you."

"You know Caroline, not Carolina. All you really know about me is that I'm some weak little girl in need of protection because she can't protect herself. You have _NO_ idea who I am and what I've been through."

"That's because you don't trust anyone enough to tell them." Was the last thing he said before he disappeared into the night.

...

"What are they saying?" Kol asked curiously. He came downstairs shortly after Klaus and Caroline left and found Katherine pressed up against the door and Alaric pacing through the living room, clearly uncomfortable.

"If you keep talking, I won't be able to hear anything so shut your mouth." Katherine hissed. Kol put his hands up in defeat and stepped back.

"I can't really make out all the words, but they're yelling at each other. I think Caroline is trying to figure out why he's being a dick."

"I don't think we should violate their privacy like this." Alaric mumbled. Katherine looked up at him.

"_We_ are not doing anything. _I_ am listening to them, therefore _I_ am violating their privacy, not you." She replied before turning her head back against the door.

"Okay," She said after a while, "it seems like they have calmed down a bit."  
"Wait…" She narrowed her eyes, as if to help her concentrate on the voices. "No, false alarm. They're yelling again."  
"I'm pretty sure one of them is either dead or has left."

"Why? What happened?" Kol asked

"Because I can only hear one person breathing."

"Thank God. That means it's clear for me to leave right?" Alaric spoke up again. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you can."

After Alaric left it didn't take long for Kol to get bored and leave as well. Katherine listened for a little while longer when she decided to go to bed. She felt sorry for Caroline, but still felt like she was missing something. Something huge. But she had no idea what it was, or what it could be, and to prevent herself from getting paranoid she locked the feeling out.

Even if she was missing something, it was Caroline's business and while she enjoyed getting in other people's business she was pretty sure she wouldn't enjoy Caroline's. Plus, Caroline's been having a tough time as it is, adjusting to everything, constantly having someone breath down her neck about what happened, there was no need to add a prying Katherine to the list.

...

"Hey. Where were you last night?" Jenna asked when Alaric walked into the office.

"Nowhere." She rolled her eyes at him and followed him.

"Really? Nowhere?" He stopped walking and turned around.

"Why don't you just ask the question Jenna."_ Why does he know me so well? _

"What were you doing at the Mikaelson's last night?" The corners of his mouth lifted up and he motioned her to follow him.

They walked into his office where he started his computer before turning his attention back to Jenna.  
"I found the guy who messed with Carolina's file. I just wasn't able to ID him so I went to see if she could, but she said she didn't know him."

"And you believe her?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Then no. I don't believe her. I know I should but she's been keeping things from us since she got here, telling us as little as possible. I don't know why, but I have the feeling that she lied when she said that she didn't know him. But that's the answer that she sticks with, and I can't do a damn thing about it. I can't force her to talk."

"No, but she might talk to someone else willingly."

"Who were you thinking of?"

"Klaus. They seem to spend a lot of time together, if there's anyone who can get something out of her it's hi-What's wrong?" She asked when she saw his face change.

"I don't like Klaus."

"I don't care that you don't like him. All that matters is that Caroline does. Maybe she'll confide in him."

"And you think he'll tell us?"

"If it's about her safety? Probably." He raised an eyebrow.

"Probably?"

"You can never know for sure with Klaus, he's really unpredictable but we shouldn't underestimate how he feels about Caroline. He likes her- to be honest I don't know in what way, but he likes her. So he wants her to be safe. We can do that, as long as we know what's going on. He has no other option than to tell us. Unless he wants to play the hero by putting himself in danger, but I think that's a little below Klaus. It's more something for Kol." Alaric smiled as he watched Jenna ramble. He knew he couldn't resist her if she was rambling like that.

"Fine. Take care of it."

"Aye aye captain." She winked at him before leaving.

...

"Jenna, what a nice surprise." Klaus said when he saw Jenna in front of his apartment. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. Can I come in?" Klaus stepped to the side and invited her inside. "Thanks."

"Please, have a seat. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Caroline." Jenna answered. Klaus made his _of course_ face and sat down next to her on the sofa. "We kind of have a favor to ask you."

"Who is we and what kind of favor?"

"Mostly Alaric and me, and eh, last night Alaric came to ask Caroline if she recognized this guy." She gave him the picture of the mystery guy.

"Yeah, she didn't recognize him. What about him? Did you find out who he is?"

"Sadly, no. But Alaric seems to believe that Caroline does know him." Klaus frowned.

"Why would she lie?"

"That's what we hoped you could find out. If you agree that is." It wasn't until now that she thought of what would happen if she said no. He could tell Caroline that they didn't trust her. _Oh God._

"You want me to spy on Caroline?" He asked surprised.

"We need to know the truth, it's the only way we can keep her safe. And you seem to know her best and spend the most time with her. Out of everyone she's most likely to talk to you. She is in serious danger, what if she does something stupid?"

"Like what?"

"Seek revenge, for one. There are a lot of things she can do with this. We need to stop her from doing anything. If she does we can't protect her and if this is the guy that was responsible for her family's death I think I know who is going to win the fight if she goes In alone." She didn't really think Caroline would do something that stupid, but she feared that would be the only way to convince Klaus to do this and she needed him to do this. "I'll give you some time to think." She stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll do it." Klaus said, surprising himself more than he did Jenna. He looked at Jenna. "If you give me your number, I'll call or text you when I hear something." Jenna nodded and couldn't help but smile.

…

Klaus spent the rest of the day making up a plan to get Caroline to talk. He came to the conclusion that he would never get her to talk willingly. Especially not if they were still fighting, so that meant he had to apologize. And if there was anything Klaus didn't do it was apologize for things.

Plus, if he went to her right now she would probably throw him out of the house. He needed to find a situation where she _had_ to talk to him. Good thing he knew her work schedule.

When he walked inside he immediately spotted Caroline behind the bar, busy working on some drinks. He moved to the bar and just before he reached it they locked eyes. It was only for a second because Caroline looked away again, but Klaus could feel the anger that was still burning inside of her.

"Caroline, can I talk to you?"

"Nope." She replied, popping the 'p'. She didn't even bother to look at him and he almost sighed. She was still really mad.

"Caroline.." He started, not sure how to say what he wanted to say.

"Look, Klaus, if you're not going to order a drink, can you please just go because I'm busy and I really don't feel like tal-" She didn't get to finish that sentence because Klaus interrupted her.

"I'M sorry" He blurted out. _Well that was easier than expected_. She eyed him curiously, but then she sighed.

"It's not that easy Klaus."

"No, but you needed to hear it. Now you can think of a way I can make it up to you." He winked at her. He saw a hint of a smile on her face.

"Fine. I'll think of something, I'll talk to you later." _Thank you God._

"When?" He asked full of hope. He knew it couldn't be this easy and that what she would think of wouldn't be pleasant for him but he needed to make it up to her.

"My shift ends at 1 AM, I'll drop by after that." She replied somewhat reluctantly. She didn't really feel like going to his apartment after her shift, she'd rather just go to bed but she didn't feel like going to bed knowing they were still fighting. They were friends and she wanted to clear the air more than anything.

"See you then Caroline."

...

It was a little past 1.30 when a knock appeared on Klaus' front door. He smiled to himself. Caroline probably had a plan to humiliate him, but he was in the position to pull something as well. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Caroline." He said with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked, brows furrowed. She took a step forward, but when he didn't move she stopped and looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"If you want to come in you're going to have to go through me."

"SERIOUSLY? Klaus. It's 1 AM, I _just_ finished working I am _so _not in the mood for your little games right now." Caroline stepped to the left, but he mirrored her action, trapping her outside. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I told you we were going to have to train again soon, I never said when. I think now is the _perfect_ time."

"Is this really how you're going to play this?"

"Yes." It had barely come out of his mouth when she slapped him across the cheek. A stinging sensation rushed through her hand but the pain was overshadowed by the immense satisfaction she felt at seeing the look of shock on his face.

"Satisfied?"

"Not particularly." He replied as he caressed his reddening cheek with his hand. Knowing he was still caught off guard she shoved him aside and walked inside.

"Well that makes one of us." He grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. Refusing to do anything, she stood still and glared at him.

"You not fighting back will only make it easier for me to win, love." _If he wants a fight he'll get one._ She thought. Not thinking about her moves, she shot her free hand to his throat. Seeing he is about ten times stronger than she is it did not have the wished effect. He easily removed her hand and held that one firmly as well. She saw a smile beginning to form on his lips but she easily wiped it away by kneeing him in the groin.

Klaus growled in pain and fell to the ground. "Playing dirty, sweetheart?" He mumbled. "Two can play that game." He spun his body around, hooking his leg behind her feet he yanked her to the ground. She fell hard on the floor and that was when her blood truly began to boil.

Using the given time, he climbed up and deliberately took a bit longer to give her enough time to do the same. He wanted a fair fight and he would take all the time he could. She lunged a fist in his direction but he caught her arm before it reached him and twisted her arm behind her back.

Caroline swung her head back until it connected with Klaus'. Pain shot through her, and she knew it would leave a big bump but she wasn't about to give up. He wanted this. She watched as Klaus stumbled back, his hands covering his forehead until he tripped over the carpet and fell on his ass, his hands still on his face. Caroline smiled, satisfied with what she pulled off and climbed on top of him, a leg on either side of him.

"You done yet?" He removed his hands and revealed his signature smirk. _Oh shit._ Not quick enough to do anything, Klaus rolled them over so he was now in the same position she was a second ago. He grabbed both her hands and placed them above her head, holding them there with one hand. He bent down, moving his face closer to hers and for a split second Caroline thought he was going to kiss her when he stopped, his lips inches away from hers.

"I can go on all night." _Can you now? _She thought when an idea popped up in her head. She threw her head forward, violently crashing her lips on his. He was surprised by the action, It took him a while to register what was going on before he answered the kiss. Caroline felt a hunger in the way he kissed her and she knew that if she didn't move forward with her plan right now, she would give in.

He released her hands and buried his in her hair, and she did the same. She switched positions again and moved one hand to her back. After the incident with that bastard at Rousseau's she's had a secret weapon there. She pulled the small knife out of its holder and put it against his throat, adding just enough pressure that he could feel it.

Breaking the kiss, she looked as he opened his eyes, looking down at the knife, and then back at her. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Looks like I win." She said proudly. Mostly proud of herself that she was able to break the kiss. She didn't know how much she'd missed it until her lips covered his.

She stood up and held a hand out for him, but he refused to take it. She rolled her eyes again, he was a bad loser.

"So that's your strategy then? Kiss your opponent senselessly?"

"It worked didn't it?"

"Only because I'm always up for that with you. I doubt someone who wants you dead is up for that."

"We'll see."

"So, have you thought about a way I can make it up to you?" He said, changing the conversation. He didn't exactly want to think about her kissing someone else.

"Yes. I realized I know absolutely nothing about you. You're going to tell me all the gory details about your life. And if you leave any details I will stab a bitch. I'm in the mood for some embarrassing stories, please." She faked an innocent smile and he pursed his lips.

"But then again, I don't know anything about you either."

"Yeah, but you owe me, not the other way around."

"How about, we take turn asking questions," before she could object he continued. "_but_ seeing as I owe you, you get to ask three questions, while I get to ask one." Caroline seemed to think about it for a while before nodding.

"Fine." She let herself fall down on the sofa and watched as Klaus went into the kitchen.

"Want something to drink?" This looked like it was going to be a long night for him. Caroline would have no mercy on him, so the least he could do for himself was get drunk.

"Yes, please." He grabbed two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka before going to Caroline. He took a place next to her on the sofa and filled the glasses, immediately downing his. "Who gets to go first?"

"How about I break the ice?" She shrugged. There were so many questions he could ask, so many questions he had, he truly didn't know anything about her but he didn't care about that right now. Right now there was only one thing he wanted to know.

"Why did you kiss me?"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry, I was in a mood to have them kissing again. (even if it didn't make sense whatsoever. No Ragrets)

Leave me your thoughts. x


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I'm BACK! It's not really a long chapter but well…

So, first off, I'd like to thank the reviewers of chapter 6 because I was too lazy to do it last time ;)  
So thank you to Faithless-Fire, Marie Jane Smith, Guest, Cevangelyn, and Ellavm18 and another guest who thought I was boring. I'm sorry if you feel that way.

SECOND, thank you to the reviewers of chapter 7: AnnaTom23, Cevangelyn, Ellavm18 and Klarolineshipperxoxo

And in regards to your review klarolineshipperxoxo: I went back to check if I really said 6 seasons and I did. My bad. I know it only has four seasons, I must've confused it with something else, I don't know. If it really was good then I'll check it out sometime. :) And thank you for the compliment. :D

Onto my third and last point, I'm unexpectedly been invited to go on vacation with a friend. I will be gone from the 18th until the 25th. I will update as much as I can until then, I hope to get one or two chapters up before then but just so you guys know. ;)

* * *

Previously:

She threw her head forward, violently crashing her lips on his. He was surprised by the action, It took him a while to register what was going on before he answered the kiss. Caroline felt a hunger in the way he kissed her and she knew that if she didn't move forward with her plan right now, she would give in.

He released her hands and buried his in her hair, and she did the same. She switched positions again and moved one hand to her back. After the incident with that bastard at Rousseau's she's had a secret weapon there. She pulled the small knife out of its holder and put it against his throat, adding just enough pressure that he could feel it.

Breaking the kiss, she looked as he opened his eyes, looking down at the knife, and then back at her. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Looks like I win." She said proudly. Mostly proud of herself that she was able to break the kiss. She didn't know how much she'd missed it until her lips covered his.

She stood up and held a hand out for him, but he refused to take it. She rolled her eyes again, he was a bad loser.

"So that's your strategy then? Kiss your opponent senselessly?"

"It worked didn't it?"

"Only because I'm always up for that with you. I doubt someone who wants you dead is up for that."

"We'll see."

"So, have you thought about a way I can make it up to you?" He said, changing the conversation. He didn't exactly want to think about her kissing someone else.

"Yes. I realized I know absolutely nothing about you. You're going to tell me all the gory details about your life. And if you leave any details I will stab a bitch. I'm in the mood for some embarrassing stories, please." She faked an innocent smile and he pursed his lips.

"But then again, I don't know anything about you either."

"Yeah, but you owe me, not the other way around."

"How about, we take turn asking questions," before she could object he continued. "_but_ seeing as I owe you, you get to ask three questions, while I get to ask one." Caroline seemed to think about it for a while before nodding.

"Fine." She let herself fall down on the sofa and watched as Klaus went into the kitchen.

"Want something to drink?" This looked like it was going to be a long night for him. Caroline would have no mercy on him, so the least he could do for himself was get drunk.

"Yes, please." He grabbed two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka before going to Caroline. He took a place next to her on the sofa and filled the glasses, immediately downing his. "Who gets to go first?"

"How about I break the ice?" She shrugged. There were so many questions he could ask, so many questions he had, he truly didn't know anything about her but he didn't care about that right now. Right now there was only one thing he wanted to know.

"Why did you kiss me?"

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and met an unfamiliar room. She rubbed eyelids and sat up straight in the bed. She didn't recognize this place, what the hell happened last night? She tried to remember but failed. Her head was throbbing so she figured she must've gotten drunk. She got out of the bed and went to the door. Carefully opening the door, she peeked through the small opening she created and realization hit her. She was at Klaus' .

A feeling of safety flooded over her. At least she knew where she was and who she was with. A bummer that she couldn't remember what happened that night, but it couldn't have been bad, What was the worst that could happen in a night alone with Klaus and alcohol?

And then her sight went black, she couldn't see the living room and kitchen anymore. It was almost as if.. someone was standing in front of her. She straightened up, pulled her hand through her hair. She could feel her hair standing straight up and she rolled her eyes at it. Stupid hair.

She swung the door open and met a smirking Klaus. Was she the only one who got drunk last night because he did not look hung over.

"Good morning, love, you look like crap." He handed her a glass of water and an aspirin.

"You're a lifesaver. Thank you." She put the pill in her mouth and with a swig of the water she swallowed it. She drank the rest of the water before turning back to Klaus. She bit her bottom lip before asking, "What happened last night?" The smirk quickly fell off his face and it was replaced with a serious look.

"You don't remember anything?"

"No? Why? What happened?" His face spelled nothing good and it worried her. What if she did something totally stupid and idiotic? He seemed to see that he was worrying her and his look of absolute seriousness faded just like his smirk did.

"Relax, nothing happened. You came here after your shift, we talked a bit and then you fell asleep. I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of texting Katherine that you were staying here for the night."

"No of course not, if you hadn't done that I'm pretty sure your mother would kick me out." She said only half joking. "Is that really all that happened?"

"Well..."

"Oh my god what did I do?" She buried her face in her hands but peeked through the gaps between her fingers to look at Klaus.

"Somewhere around four am you may or may not have declared your undying love for me." Her eyes grew wide. She did WHAT? "Yeah, it was quite embarrassing, but that wasn't even the best part of the night. My favorite part was the point where you threw yourself at me. Something about best sex of your life, you practically begged me to do it again." Her look of terror was his undoing. He burst out in laughter and she pursed her lips and playfully smacked his upper arm.

"That's not funny!"

"I know, I know." He replied, barely able to contain his laughter.

"Then stop laughing!" He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again and pressed his lips in a thin line, making a desperate attempt to stop himself from laughing. It lasted about two seconds before he started laughing again. She groaned.

"You're unbelievable."

.

Her memory loss was not what he expected but it was a nice surprise. The alcohol and the questions got him nowhere. He never found the opportunity to ask about her past or about the guy from the photo. But this was a good thing, he convinced himself, now she didn't remember all the embarrassing things he told her last night and he could manipulate her into telling him.

He wasn't really a fan of manipulating, let alone the people he cared for, but if he wanted to know the truth, it would be the only way to get it out her, that much was clear. And the fact that it was to protect her only made him more determined to do it. He would do anything he could to keep her safe. He only hoped she'd understand when she found out.

_"Why did you kiss me?" She would have been surprised by the question if she didn't know him longer than just tonight. But nonetheless she hesitated before answering._

_"I wanted to win." She tried to sound convincing but ended up asking him instead of telling him._

_"All those years and you still don't know how to lie." He downed his glass and she copied his actions. She knew he wasn't going to drop it because if the roles were reversed she wouldn't either. But the truth was she didn't know why she did it. As much as she wanted it to be just so she could win their fight, she knew that wasn't the only reason._

_A part of her still wanted him, that much was clear, she just didn't know how big that part was and that kiss revealed that it was a lot bigger than she cared to admit._

_"I'm not lying." He didn't know if she was or not, he just wanted her to be. He didn't want to believe that she would actually play with him like that._

_"Except you are." His eyes sliced into hers and she could swear she felt them piercing through her soul. "Why would I tell you the truth if you're not telling it either?"_

_"Can you just drop it? I'm not lying, and even if I was, we're friends. Just. Friends."_

_"What if I don't want to be your friend?" Her jaw dropped, how was she supposed to react to that?_

_"It's not your turn to ask a question." She whispered, avoiding eye contact._

_"I suppose you're right." She looked up and saw he downed yet another drink. She grabbed the bottle and took a swig of it, not bothering to pour some in her glass first. If she had to listen to him saying things like this, the least she could do for herself was drink and pray she didn't remember in the morning._

And so their game went on, she asked a bazillion questions and he tried to work his way to a question about her past but could never find himself to ask her. He always ended up asking something about them, which made her highly uncomfortable. And then she fell asleep. He carried her to his bed, it was only fair she slept in it this time. Last time she slept on the couch, and if that wasn't reason enough he was a total dick to her tonight. He tucked her in and grabbed a blanket for himself. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep as well.

.

"Caroline, I want to talk to you." Rebekah told her not long after she returned home. Caroline followed her to Rebekah's room and Rebekah closed the door behind her. It was the first time Rebekah actually wanted to talk to her, and Carline felt uncomfortable, a feeling she had become extremely familiar with.

"So.. what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I want you to stop sleeping with Nik." It took her a second to realize she was talking about Klaus and then she burst out laughing. "I'm not kidding Caroline. I want you to stay away from him. He's been hurt before and I want to prevent it."

"Rebekah, relax, we're not sleeping together, we're just friends."

"Nik doesn't have any friends." Caroline raised an eyebrow. "No offense to him or anything, he just doesn't have any friends, let alone friends of the female gender."

"Well, he does now."

"But-"

"Nothing is going on between Klaus and I, Rebekah. I want nothing more than friendship with anyone from the Mikaelson family. It will only complicate things and I hate complications."

"As do I." A small smile crept up Rebekah's face and Caroline smiled back. "Alright, if you're not one of Nik's whores/skanks we need to go shopping together."

"Sounds fun" Caroline replied, excited, "when?"

"This afternoon, we'll bring Katherine as well."

At that moment Katherine bursted through the door with a vacuum cleaner. She looked up, shifted her gaze from Caroline to Rebekah and frowned. She opened her mouth to ask something, probably what the hell is going on, but Rebekah cut her off.

"Kat, we're going shopping this afternoon." She looked at Caroline before continuing. "the three of us." Katherine shrugged before telling them to get out so she could clean.

.

She was almost done cleaning the room when she heard the door open. Looking up, she was faced with Elijah. She straightened up and leaned on the vacuum cleaner, trying to maintain her normal attitude. She had always had trouble keeping that up with Elijah.

"Katerina, can we perhaps talk?" She knew he didn't want an answer. And that he also didn't want to talk in Rebekah's room. If Rebekah would come in and they were still present she would stab someone.

She followed him to his bedroom, the one she still had to clean even though no one ever slept there because he has his own apartment. It was also the bedroom that took longest to clean even though she had nothing to do whatsoever.

Elijah closed the door behind them and Katherine walked around the room, trying to gather her thoughts and feelings. Also trying to build another safety wall as fast as she could. She had been hurt before, especially by Elijah and it took way too long to recover. She wouldn't let it go that easily.

"So, you're finally talking to me then?" She asked with her back turned to him. She knew it would work better if she didn't have to look at him.

"Katerina, could you please look at me when I speak to you?" He asked. She scoffed and turned around.

"First, you avoid me for two months. TWO MONTHS of radio silence, barely seeing you and now you want to talk to _and_ look at me? I'm impressed."

"Katerina please..."

"WHAT did you want to talk to me about?" She interrupted him, at a louder volume than she meant to. She couldn't stand hearing him say her real name.

"I wanted to talk about us." Somewhere in the conversation he had come closer but she noticed too late. He was already caressing her arm with his hand. She shivered under his touch. She missed him, more than anything but she wouldn't do this to herself. He would just leave her heartbroken again. She backed away from him and looked at him sternly.

"There is no us." She bit her bottom lip. "There never was." And then she ran out of the room. As she closed the door she leaned against it, catching her breath. It was a lie and she knew it but she couldn't give Elijah her heart again. For it was broken beyond repair, as was their relationship.

.

**Two Months Earlier**

_"Good morning Elijah." Katherine hummed. She had been abnormally happy the past few weeks and she knew a big part of that was because of Elijah. They'd grown very close and Katherine could share everything with him. It was a big relief because even after all these years she'd never felt like she truly belonged with his family and he was proving her otherwise._

_She knew herself and she knew that her feelings were deeper and bigger than feelings for a friend go but she didn't care. She finally had a friend and she wasn't going to mess it up. Unless the feelings were reciprocated and he told her they were, she wasn't going to put their friendship on the line by acting on them._

_She might have been the girl who played around with guys in the past but it wasn't at all like that with Elijah. Elijah was kind, and honest, and a man. Compared to him all the guys she used to hang around with were just boys. Immature pricks._

_But it wasn't just him she liked. She liked herself when she was around him. She acted like a first class bitch most of the time, but she had feelings. And Elijah seemed to be the only person who got that. She didn't have to put up a facade with him._

_"Good morning Katerina." He replied in the same happy voice. She loved the way he used the name given to her at birth. She was of Bulgarian origin but not many people were able to pronounce it correctly so she changed it to Katherine. But Elijah always insisted on calling her Katerina and the way it rolled off his tongue made her heart fumble a beat._

_She was about to walk to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the family when he spoke up again._  
_"Katerina.." He began. She immediately stopped walking and turned her head to meet his eyes. "I was wondering if you would perhaps want to go out to dinner with me tonight?" He was nervous and it was adorable. In all the time she had known him he had never been nervous. Ever. And he'd gone through some nerve wracking stuff. He was the lawyer of his father's company and Mikael had faced numerous accusations. And all those times Elijah remained calm and proved Mikael's innocence._

_Even though Katherine highly doubted Mikael was truly innocent, she was always happy when the trials were done. Everyone was always so grumpy during them it ruined her mood as well._

_"I'd love to." She bit her bottom lip as her lips curved in a gigantic smile. He let out a breath he was holding and smiled back._

_"Great. I'll pick you up at eight." And then he grabbed his stuff and went out the door, leaving a breathless Katherine behind._

**Present Time**

She had been so excited, the whole day she was singing and dancing and happier than she'd ever been only to be disappointed when he didn't show up at eight. At first she thought he just had to work late but he never showed. This was the first time since then that they talked and it was already breaking her again.

She thought her heart had healed but it's easier to heal it when it's not in contact with the person that broke it. Being in contact with that person made it harder to heal, but it also would make it stronger than it was before. Seeing her heart didn't get that opportunity, it wasn't as strong and it shattered all over again the second her name came out of his mouth.

.

"Thank you for coming to see me." Klaus said as he let Caroline inside. He called her and asked if she'd please come over.

"Yeah, sure, but I'm about to go out with Kat and Rebekah so I can't stay long. What's going on?" She took off her jacket and sat down on the sofa, laying her jacket next to her she looked at Klaus, waiting for him to explain.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Remember how you asked what you did last night and I told you nothing happened?"

"Yes..?"

"I lied." She frowned. "Something you said has been bothering me and at first I thought it was just you being drunk but I can't stop thinking about it and I just have to know." Lying to her was easier than he had thought it would be, but he still didn't like it one bit.

"Why? What did I say?" What on earth could she have said that would make him act this way? He was making her nervous. When he didn't immediately respond she thought she was going to lose it. "KLAUS. What did I say?"

"It was about the guy in the picture."

"What guy? What picture? Klaus you're not making any sense right now." But he was, she just hoped he wasn't talking about what she thought he was talking about.

"The picture Alaric showed, the guy that screwed up your file. You said you knew him. What the hell did you mean? Was it just some messed up joke or-" He stopped when she sighed. She stared at her hands that were lying in her lap. She didn't dare to meet his eyes right now.

"I can't tell you."

"Caroline-" He started but she interrupted him again.

"I_ can't _tell you. I really wish I could but I can't."

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" She grabbed her jacket from the sofa and got up.

"Just that I CANT. TELL. YOU." He stood frozen, not knowing what to say as he looked at her. She was terrified. He saw tears appear in her eyes and he cursed himself for doing that to her. He wanted to tell her it was alright, that it was okay that she didn't want to or couldn't tell him, but before he got the chance she ran out the door. He ran his hand through his hair before he grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed the newest number in his phone.

"Jenna, it's Klaus. You're right. She does know him."

* * *

**A/N: **And that's it. Thank you for reading my story , sorry for any mistakes I might've made and let me know your thoughts! I love reading them!

Until next time, Lizzy.


	9. For Anna

It's been so long. And I'm really sorry. I don't even know where to begin, I started writing this chapter before I left on vacation but never deemed it ready and kind of lost everything? I don't know how it happened but my computer messed up so I had to rewrite it but I never found the time. School's started and there hasn't been a day that I've been home before 6 PM and I was just exhausted after that. And I've not exactly been doing okay, to put it lightly. I'm really sorry that I made you guys wait so long.

Thanks to all the reviewers from last chapter, not stating them tonight I'm afraid. I want to bring special attention to someone else in particular.

**This chapter is dedicated to Anna. I can honestly say that I was speechless when I heard. All I really hope is that you've led a wonderful life and can leave it without regrets. We all love you very much.**

* * *

**Previously: **

"The picture Alaric showed, the guy that screwed up your file. You said you knew him. What the hell did you mean? Was it just some messed up joke or-" He stopped when she sighed. She stared at her hands that were lying in her lap. She didn't dare to meet his eyes right now.

"I can't tell you."

"Caroline-" He started but she interrupted him again.

"I_ can't _tell you. I really wish I could but I can't."

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" She grabbed her jacket from the sofa and got up.

"Just that I CANT. TELL. YOU." He stood frozen, not knowing what to say as he looked at her. She was terrified. He saw tears appear in her eyes and he cursed himself for doing that to her. He wanted to tell her it was alright, that it was okay that she didn't want to or couldn't tell him, but before he got the chance she ran out the door. He ran his hand through his hair before he grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed the newest number in his phone.

"Jenna, it's Klaus. You're right. She does know him."

* * *

She had fun with Rebekah and Katherine. Rebekah was a lot different from what she appeared to be. At first Caroline thought she was just some raging, spoilt little bitch but she was actually pretty cool. Still a bitch, but a cool one.

The only problem was that Caroline was distracted. Her conversation with Klaus kept running through her head. Had she really been so stupid as to tell him? She could never imagine herself doing that, no matter how drunk she was. She wasn't one to start babbling when drunk. But then again, she wasn't one to get drunk in the middle of the week either. But even if she didn't tell him, how could he have known? Why would he say something like that?

It all meant one thing: she had to figure out what the hell was going on and how to fix it. She needed to go up to her room and comb through that file that has been lying under her bed since she got it. There had to be something, some clue, in it. Why go through all the trouble to change a story that hasn't been told?

But even if she managed to find out what he wanted, how he was even still alive, how would she even deal with him? Or rather, get rid of him? If even death couldn't keep him from haunting her, how was she supposed to stop him? She couldn't sleep peacefully knowing that he was around messing with her.

Even though she really didn't understand why he would mess with her in the first place. They were friends. Well, sort of. Not at first. All the more reason to figure it out.

There was no way she'd beat him at his own game. After all, going unnoticed was a part of his job. But even if she managed to figure out the rules, who was to say he wouldn't make new ones, or cheat?

When the trio arrived back at the mansion Caroline thanked them for the fun afternoon and went straight upstairs. She sat down on her knees and sighed before she grabbed the file from under it. _Here goes._ She lay down on the bed and didn't waste a second to open it. In that second, she would've probably found a reason not to open it and buried it in the backyard or something.

The first page was personal information and a picture. Of all the things she'd done in her life, this was on the top three of things she didn't want to do. She never confronted her demons. She never had to, all she ever did was run. She flipped a few more pages before she found the one she was looking for and started reading.

After the fire started a childhood friend of Carolina Volkov (victim) found her and brought her to chauffeur Sergei (partner).

November 23rd; victim and partner arrived at safe house. No one was there so partner and victim made their way out of Russia into Ukraine.

They met up with the son of a friend, Matt, who took them to Kherson.

The three of them spent a week in Kherson, planning their next moves.

They thought they found a safe way out of Ukraine, into Romania but they walked into an ambush.

Both partners died in battle.

.

**Ukraine - 2005**

"Sergei." She whispered when she saw him. A smile crept up on her lips, something she had never expected to happen. "Sergei!" She called out to him as she ran into his arms. Also something she had never expected to happen, but she had missed him. Sure she didn't trust him at first but after everything that has happened he was about the only person she could trust.

He laughed and hugged her back before releasing her and turning to Jasper and Matt. After he had hugged them as well and made a comment to Matt about how big he's gotten they went inside.

"I'm glad you guys made it safely."

"It was a challenge, but we made it." Jasper said. She wondered how Sergei knew him, they didn't seem anything alike. Sergei looked like he could kill you within a heartbeat and Jasper looked like a nice person you would talk about the weather with. But if she knew anything it was that looks could be deceiving and most of the time they were. "Did you run into any trouble on your way here?"

She looked at Sergei, awaiting his answer, but it never came. He merely looked at Jasper and it seemed to say enough because he nodded. Something wasn't right.

It was quiet for a while before Jasper broke it. "Well..." He started awkwardly, "You sure know how to pick places." He said while gesturing around. A bit of a weird thing to say but he wasn't wrong. The place looked like it could collapse at any second, something that made her quite uncomfortable but that wasn't what she was worried about, right now all she was worried about was the thing Sergei was hiding.

"Matt, why don't you and Caroline go find some wood to burn and prepare things so we can stay the night." Sergei said, or rather commanded. A tone that she had grown very accustomed to, even though he hadn't used it that much in the time they spent together.

Matt nodded and walked to the front door. He looked back at her and she looked at Sergei. Was he seriously thinking that sending her and Matt away would stop her from finding out what he was hiding? She rolled her eyes at him and followed Matt out the door. She closed the door behind her but didn't move a muscle after that. Instead she kept quiet and hoped to be able to hear whatever Sergei was going to say.

Unfortunately for her, Matt wasn't as curious as she was and he walked back over to her and dragged her away from the door.

"SERIOUSLY?" She exclaimed. "Are you _really_ not curious about what they're hiding?" He folded his arms and stared at her.

"No." He had to be kidding.

"Not even a little bit?" He shook his head. "I find that a little hard to believe."

"If they aren't telling us something it's for our own good."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one being hunted like an animal" She replied angrily and walked into the opposite direction. Stupid Matt. Stupid Sergei. Stupid life.

Matt made no effort to go after her, probably figured she needed some time alone. Which she did. She sat down by a large tree in a field. It was getting dark soon, but it was so calming. She almost forgot that her life was in constant danger. Almost.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but she dozed off or a while. When she woke up it was dark. _Crap. _She stood up and started running back to the house. At least she thought it was that way. She didn't remember taking a turn somewhere so she kept heading straight.

Eventually she saw the house and started running even faster. _Thank God._

"Caroline, where have you been?" Matt yelled, clearly angry. She couldn't blame him, she was gone for at least an hour. But the fact that she couldn't blame him didn't mean she wouldn't. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"First, you would've known where I was if you would have just followed me and second I wasn't thinking. I fell asleep. Sorry." She shrugged and brushed past him when Sergei blocked her way.

"You can't blame this on Matthew Carolina."

"Why would I listen to you? You've been lying to me since I first got here." She meant to sound angry, but the hurt was evident in her voice. Sergei was the one who had been honest with her from the start, no matter how much it would hurt her feelings. "Just tell me. _Please_."

"Fine. They were following us to the airport, that's why you went on it alone. If I would've gone too, you would be dead right now. I shook them off, or at least I think I did, but I know that they're coming."

"Do.. Do you know who...-"

"No. But I do know that whoever it is, he or she doesn't like the fact that you are alive."

"How would they even know she's in Ukraine? For all they know, the plane could've gone to Tokyo." Matt commented and he was right, how did they know?

"Do I look like a psychic? The important thing is that they know and that we have to get out of here."

.

**New Orleans – Present Day**

_Stop dreaming, Caroline. _She scolded herself _You need to focus. _She took a deep breath before returning her attention to the file, scanning everything she just read. She had to be missing something, but what was it?

"_November 23__rd__; victim and partner arrived at safe house." _

She frowned. Why would there be an exact date noted? It had no use in the story and it couldn't even have been the 23rd. The fire happened in the end of October, it could never have been the end of November when they went to the safe house. Wait a second..

She grabbed her phone to look at the date but spotted the time instead. _Shit._ _Work._ She jumped off the bed and threw on a jacket. She didn't have time to change so it would have to do. She sprinted to the door but stopped on the way to put the file back under her bed.

.

"You're late" Sophie complained. It was by most a few minutes, which technically was too late but it wasn't half as bad as Katherine pulled sometimes. But Sophie probably learned how to live with Katherine and her... pattern.

"I know, I'm sorry." Caroline just replied as she settled behind the bar. There were too many people for an early Friday night. Which meant that it would probably only get worse the further they went into the night. And that was not something she was a fan of. It wasn't that she didn't like the job, in fact she loved it. She liked serving people, making drinks, getting tips and all that but she hated it when she was rushed. When there were so many people that she had to make two drinks in the time she did one.

"Marcellus, what can I get you tonight?" As far as Caroline knew, Marcel spent every night at Rousseau's. He was nice, beside the fact that he was a total flirt and couldn't leave Camille alone. And apparently he had also had a short fling with Rebekah. But Klaus threatened his life so he had to break it off.

Klaus the protective brother, who would've thought. He always seemed so careless. At least, that was one of the first impressions she had of him. A care free son of a bitch with amazing skills in bed. If only she would've been able to keep that impression from expanding. Right now she didn't know what she thought of him and it freaked her out. She always knew exactly what and how she felt. Whether it was about an object or a person didn't make a difference.

But with Klaus... He was a whole other story. She thought she hated him but then he showed that glimpse of humanity. He was a pain in the ass, but also sweet. He had no boundaries but also respected her privacy and her wishes. He was just so frustrating. Every second he was different from the one before. He had weird mood changes. And an anger problem, if you pushed his buttons for just a moment he'd explode. But she wasn't afraid of him. It was the exact opposite. The more sides he showed of himself, the more curious she became of what else he was hiding.

"Nothing yet. I'm good." Marcel replied after a while. Caroline frowned at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He tried, but it was of no use.

"Marcel, if nothing was wrong you'd be on your third beer right now, chasing after Camille or any other blonde for that matter. So tell me, what's going on?" He still seemed hesitant. What was up with him? "Come on. Spill the beans. How bad could it be?"

"I slept with Camille." Her eyes widened but he didn't seem to notice. That came as a big surprise to her. She didn't think Camille was the type of person to sleep around, let alone get charmed into Marcel Gerard's bed. But it was something Marcel had set his mind on for a while, so why was he so bummed?

"Congratulations!" She tried to sound enthusiastic. "You finally succeeded. I have to say, I had my doubts, but you did it. So... why does that make you so sad?"

"Because I can't get her out of my head." He sighed. "I thought if I slept with her it would be over, you know, that I would finally get her out of my system but all I can think about is her in my bed. She was amazing, Caroline. Better than I could ever have imagined. She was a beast." Caroline waved her hands through the air before covering her ears with them.

"I don't think I can ever look at her again, knowing what you just told me."

"It's the truth though."

"That might be, but she's also my friend. And you just traumatized me by telling me those things about my friend."

"How do you think I felt when Klaus came to me about you?" Wait WHAT?

"What do you mean Klaus came to you to talk about me? Talk about what?" If that dick so much as discussed what they did in his apartment she would skin him alive.

"The guy's crazy about you." He said before a frown appeared on his face. "Wait a second, what did you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing." Caroline said as nonchalantly as she possibly could. Marcel's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.

"You slept with him!" Crap. He didn't even pose it as a question. How did people always seem to be able to tell by her face that she slept with someone? It was annoying and she needed to learn how to do that too. She looked from left to right to see if anyone heard him since he didn't exactly say it at a normal level.

"Can you keep your voice down?" She hissed. "Not everyone here needs to know I slept with Klaus."

"You actually slept with him!" He started laughing. But then stopped and his face grew more serious. He leaned over the bar and whispered. "How was it?" She slapped the back of his head.

"I am not going to tell you that. Besides, it was before I knew what an ass he is."

"Oh my God. You like him."

"I do not."

"Oh please, it's written all over your face."

"How did this become about me? I thought this was about you and Camille?" She tried to change the subject, but she already knew he would never drop it.

"It was until I found out you _slept with Klaus" _Oh now he can whisper.

"I need to get back to work." He wanted to say something but she immediately spoke up again. "You, drop. it. Understood?" She ordered while stabbing a finger in his direction. He put his hands up in defeat, still chuckling and she couldn't help but let a laugh escape her lips as well. Damn him.

.

After two hours of nonstop running around and serving people, things were finally calming down. Caroline and Camille tried to tend the bar with just the two of them but it was too much to handle. Especially since they were supposed to have breaks in between time too. So even Sophie helped. Caroline hadn't had her break yet but right now there was almost no one to be served so she took that time to catch her breath.

She was pausing in Sophie's office, the only place she could find some silence it seemed. But after a few minutes she heard the door open and, assuming it wasn't Sophie because there wasn't any yelling involved, she didn't even turn around as she said.

"This room is off limits for customers."

"Hello Carolina." No. It couldn't be. She spun on her heels and locked gaze with the very person she had hoped to never see again.

"Matt." She didn't know how angry she should be. For what he did all those years ago or for the stunt he pulled at the FBI.

"Surprised to see me?"

"After you left me to _die _in Kherson? Can you blame me?" His smile quickly fell and was replaced with a look of guilt. Damn right he should feel guilty.

"I can explain that."

"I don't want your damn explanation. I want you gone."

"I don't think I've heard those words come out of your mouth before." He took a step toward her, she took two steps back," I think the last thing I heard coming from you was you begging me to stay, 'please don't leave me'," He mimicked her voice, and the scary thing was that it sounded like her. It sounded like the broken girl she once was, the girl who lost everything and everyone to a monster called death. Everyone except him, he left willingly. "your eyes were red, swollen and filled with tears, your body was covered in my father's blood and you begged me to stay."

"Stop." She pleaded. She couldn't hear this. She couldn't go down memory lane, not about that, not with him.

"Carolina, you haunted me. Ever since that day I kept wondering what happened to you, if you were dead, I had to find you, make sure you were safe." Tears were filling her eyes but the main emotion she was feeling was anger. How dare he? "I owed you that much."

"You abandoned me!" She yelled.

"I know. And I'm sorry." She bit her bottom lip, preventing a sob from escaping.

"Ok, yeah, fine. I went through hell but you're sorry so I guess everything's okay." She stuttered. "Do you have any idea what I went through out there? You were supposed to be my friend."

"If you would just let me explain.."

"LET YOU EXPLAIN?" She exclaimed, louder than she anticipated. "If _you_ would let _me_, I would kick your ass straight to hell where it belongs.

"Care-"

"You lost the right to call me that." She interrupted. "And what the hell were you thinking, making me believe that it was Sergei who changed the file? Have you lost all sense of morality?"

"I needed to get your attention somehow, and with the file.. I thought you would figure it out."

"Figure it out? You scared the hell out of me!" She eyed him, he was not the Matt she befriended. "What are you really doing here?"

"I'm here to protect you."

"When are you going to get it through your head? I don't want you here."

"I left you once, I won't do it again."

"So basically, you're going to go against everything I'm asking you to do."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You might not want to hear my explanation now, but you will one day. And when that time comes, I will be here to tell you." He turned around and walked to the door. She couldn't let him leave like this, he still had hope.

"That day won't come." His head peeked in her direction and his eyes pierced into hers.

"Not anytime soon, no. But I'm not giving up on you again." With that he walked away, closing the door behind him and leaving a very emotional, and very speechless Caroline behind.

She had managed not to cry. That was the first thing she could think of. She managed to keep the tears from falling. At least during her conversation with him. But she knew they had to come out. She needed to leave. Now.

Right at that moment the door flew open again and Sophie walked in, surprised to see Caroline. She stopped dead in tracks and cocked her head.

"Are you okay?" Caroline cleared her throat, hoping to get rid of the lump in her throat.

"Yeah. I just- I need to get out of here." She didn't give Sophie time to respond because she was already out the door.

She was out the bar in a heartbeat, heading nowhere in particular. But because of her hurry to get away, and due to her blurry vision she didn't see where she was going and she bumped into a hard and oddly familiar chest. She could recognize that chest anywhere, blurred vision or not. Klaus. He grabbed her upper arms as she took a step back, steadying her.

"Careful, love." She refused to meet his gaze, he would see her nearly crying and that would mean he would start asking questions. Questions she really didn't feel like answering. But he figured she was avoiding his sight so he gently grabbed her chin and lifted it. When she saw his face it was practically screaming concern. She didn't get how he could be so concerned about her. He must've been faking it, no one was that concerned about anyone other than him or herself. She stared at him, blankly, almost daring him to ask the question. And he did.

"What's wrong?" But she didn't answer. She didn't want to. He squeezed her shoulder lightly. "Caroline, what's wrong?" He always used her full name when he was being serious, he knew what hearing her name on his tongue did to her. But he wouldn't succeed today. She needed to find a way out before she would explode. She could already feel the tears coming closer to falling down and if they did, she wouldn't be able to stop them. She might've been strong, but she wasn't that strong. "Is this about what I said this morning?"

"Not everything is about you Klaus." She pulled away, stepping out of his reach before spinning on her heels and walking, or rather running, away from him. She went into the nearest alley where she sank to her knees as the tears started to fall..

* * *

Not exactly an A+ chapter I suppose but it was needed and even though I might not have been writing, I've been figuring out how I want this to go. I'm going to write the next chapter right now, at least a huge part of it because today and tomorrow are the only days in the next few months that I will have the time. But I might not make it. I also apologize for every mistake I might've made, I wrote this in a hurry.

**Have a great weekend, Lizzy.**

*****Reuploaded it because I made a mistake ;)


End file.
